Naruto and the Sparkling Heart
by Andrew2013
Summary: Twilight has never seen a pony like this and for some reason he makes her heart go crazy. Naruto awakens in Equestria to find himself in a place that he doesnt know. However he doesnt know where he's from himself. Naruto only remembers his name and how to fight. Naruto and Twilight are Equestria's only hope but can they follow their hearts to defeat darkness or be consumed by it?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Sparkling Heart

Twilight Version

By: Andrew Pulliam

Chapter 1

Enter Naruto

A loud bang startles Twilight as she's thrown from her bed to the floor. Her purple hair and fur get slightly messy because of it. She gets up on all four of her hooves and heads down the stairs to check on Spike, her purple baby dragon companion. Somehow the loud bang didn't bother him because he was snoring away in his little bed. Twilight shook her head feeling like it must have been her imagination, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel like something happened to somebody.

Twilight decided to go take a look and figure out what made that loud bang. She didn't go out three steps before seeing a large smoke cloud where the bang's source lay. Twilight felt like she should get her friends but it was late and she didn't want to wake them if this was nothing. She decided not to wake anyone and go by herself. It shouldn't be that bad, probably just a rock or some stupid accident.

Twilight made her way through the dark streets of Ponyville feeling a little intimidated because it has been awhile since she was out this late. She felt like going back but she knew she had a duty to the ponies here to make sure that nothing was amiss. Her teacher and friend Princess Celestia would probably be upset if this happened to be some evil being and she did nothing about it.

Although she was scared she went on ahead to where the crater lay. When she looked down she couldn't believe what she saw. At the bottom of the crater lay an orange pony with blonde spiky hair and tail. The cutie mark was a red swirl. She quickly jumped into the crater not caring if it was a trap because this pony needed help. "Hey are you alright?" Twilight asked which made no sense. Who asks someone who has created a crater and is unconscious if they are okay?

Twilight didn't know what to expect, but she knew that she had to get this pony out of here. Using her powers she raised the pony into the air and began leading it to an empty cart that was conveniently parked a few feet away from the crater. Placing the pony on the cart she heard a moan come from the pony that made her look that way. From the sound of the moan Twilight could tell that it was a boy. Although Twilight was a little hesitant to take a male pony to her home she had little choice. No pony in all of Ponyville would be awake to take care of him.

Realizing this she let out a heavy sigh as she started to pull the cart back to Ponyville. When she arrived she again used her powers to get the boy pony inside. Judging from his size, Twilight guessed that this pony was as old as she was. Seeing the pony sleep brought a smile to her face and her face blushed when she realized that a boy was in her room. She decided to get some rest and hoped that the pony wouldn't wake up before her.

If he did though that may cause trouble, so she decided to sleep near him, unfortunately the closest place to him was in the bed next to him. Again her face went red because of the thought of sleeping with a boy right next to her. The second that she lifted the covers the orange pony stirred. She jumped back lifting her left front hoof in surprise as the pony woke. The boy had blue eyes that sparkled when the moonlight hit them. She blushed again when he looked right at her.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She smiled at him hoping it would calm him down. The boy pony screamed as he had no idea what was going on.

"What the heck is going on?" He screamed jumping against the wall. "How are you able to talk? Ponies can't…." He looked at himself realizing now that he was a pony. "What happened to me?"

"Whoa calm down." Twilight tried to calm him down, but the more she talked the more he seemed to freak out. Using her powers she grabbed some thread and tied it around the mouth of the pony, so he would stop screaming but could still talk. "Can you tell me your name now? Mine's Twilight."

"Name's Naruto," He said with his mouth slightly tied. "Can you tell me where I am and how I am a pony?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard?" She said picking his face up to look her in the eyes. Her purple eyes were like small beams of pure light to Naruto because he couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

Naruto tried remembering what happened to him but as far as he could remember or as much as he could remember was that he wasn't supposed to be a pony. However he didn't know what he was supposed to be, so he pretty much guessed that he was turned into a pony for a reason. He would have to figure it out while figuring out why he was here. "Twilight?" He asked a little nervous because he wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. "Where am I?"

"Well you're on Equestria in a town called Ponyville." Twilight added the planet's name because she thought that he might ask that. "I could show you around if you want, but it'll have to wait for morning." Naruto nodded as he tried to walk but immediately stumbled and landed on his chin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto said getting on all four hooves, "but I don't really know how to walk like a pony." Twilight gave a light chuckle which made Naruto a little irritated.

"Well walking like a pony is easy." Twilight said getting next to Naruto. "Pick both of your left legs up and put them in front of your right." Naruto did what Twilight said and was walking fine in no time. "See it's easy."

"Thanks Twilight." Naruto said rubbing his head against her. Twilight's face flushed up a little as no one has ever done this before. Naruto quickly jumped off realizing what he had just done. "Don't take it the wrong way Twilight. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do that again alright." She said shaking her head of silly thoughts. "You can stay here tonight, come on I'll show you where you can sleep."

Naruto followed Twilight up the stairs and went into a room where Spike was snoring away. Naruto went over to the little guy but Twilight jumped out in front of him stopping him. She didn't want to have to explain to him why there was a boy in the house. "Just sleep on the floor right now, if it's okay." Twilight was a little upset because she forgot that there wasn't any other place where Naruto could sleep.

"It's fine besides you've already been a great help. I'm indebted to you." Naruto said smiling. Twilight smiled back as she climbed back into her bed and fell asleep.

Naruto didn't lie on the ground he wanted to figure out what she was going to do when morning came. However, Naruto's body was exhausted and as he tried to leave his body collapsed from exhaustion. He fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up Spike was right over him staring right into his eyes. Naruto had a sweat drop on his head as Spike didn't move his head. "Twilight," Spike called out running toward the exit, "he's awake."

Naruto thought there would be a lot more drama from the small dragon that Twilight had kept him from seeing last night. He walked to a window and looked out to see that many other ponies were running about. He was amazed at how peaceful the place looked from the window. He was anxious to get outside, but he didn't want to leave Twilight because he felt slightly drawn to her.

Twilight appeared in the doorway and Naruto looked at her. "Did you try and leave last night?" Naruto stepped back a step because he felt a little guilty for trying to leave without telling her. "You should've told me I would have stopped you. You literally crashed into the ground so I wasn't surprised when I woke to find you on your side. You had me scared there for a few moments."

"Twilight!" A very excited and joyful voice called out from the entrance.

"Oh no." Twilight said turning around slightly surprised. Naruto was confused on what was so bad about the voice, but little did he know that he was going to regret saying that in his head.

A pink pony with balloons on its back legs and pink hair rushed in looking like she had just seen the best thing ever. "Oh my gosh!" The pink pony rushed at Naruto stopping within inches of his face. "Hello! Hello! My names Pinky Pie what's yours?"

Naruto felt very uncomfortable around this pony. "Names Naruto, didn't Twilight tell you?"

"No! In fact this is first I've even seen or heard about you." Pinky was a little overly excited. Naruto wanted to back away but his rear was already against the wall. He was between a rock and a hard place.

"She's always this way so don't worry about it." Twilight pulled him out from between the wall and Pinky Pie. "Pinky Pie what are you doing here?"

"Well I came by to tell you that Applejack needed help with the farm and finding some…thing. But then I saw Naruto. Is he your boyfriend? HE's your boyfriend isn't he? Oh Twilight why didn't you tell me or the others?"

"He's not my boyfriend. I met him yesterday, and he is rather new. Tell Applejack we'll be there when I'm done showing him around." Twilight said acting slightly calm, which was greatly difficult considering being calm around Pinky Pie is hard.

"Okay see you!" Pinky darted out the door leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Naruto's mouth hung open because of how much energy Pinky had.

"She's one of my friends, you'll get used to her." Twilight said smiling but Naruto highly doubted that he would ever get used to that pony. Twilight started heading for the exit startling Naruto who ran to her side bumping into her. "Watch it okay, you don't have to be in a hurry. I'm not going to leave you."

Naruto felt strangely relieved knowing that Twilight said something like that. Naruto didn't know anything about this place and the only friend he had if that was Twilight so for her to say that meant a lot. Twilight brought them through many streets of Ponyville showing him where all the stores and shops were. Naruto was very interested in the town and he felt happy that Twilight was willing to be this kind to him.

Suddenly a rainbow shot over him. "Hey Twi who's that with you?" Naruto looked up to see a sky blue pony with wings and a lightning bolt on its back legs.

"This is Naruto." Twilight said to the flying pony with a loud voice. She then turned to Naruto, "Naruto this is Rainbow Dash. She's a Pegasus. I have another friend like her, well another that can fly named Fluttershy but we'll meet her when that time comes okay."

"Hey RD." Naruto said to Rainbow Dash who looked at him a little puzzled. "Sorry I thought calling you by your initials would be okay."

"Nah it's cool, I just prefer my name to some nickname is all." Rainbow Dash landed on the ground in front of him. "So are you all headed over to Applejack's to help out?"

"We were just about to head over there actually." Twilight said looking at Naruto with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

The three of them walked together when a white pony with blue-violet hair appeared. "Oh my, who's this?" The pony sounded elegant to Naruto as she seemed to be judging Naruto as she looked at him.

"Rarity this is Naruto he's a friend of mine I met yesterday." Twilight sounded slightly irritated. Naruto guessed it was because she had to do this every time one of her friends showed up. All of them were beautiful to Naruto and he guessed that they were all his friends to.

"Nice to meet you Rarity, names Naruto." Naruto knelt to her feeling like he had to. Rarity let out a gasp as did the other two. "What? I thought that she deserved it because of how elegant she sounded. Was I wrong?"

"Oh heavens no." Rarity said before the other two had a chance to speak. "I appreciate the compliment but I am but a normal pony like Twilight and Rainbow Dash here. There is no need for those formalities, but if you feel as though you must go right ahead."

Naruto felt a little better knowing that this pony was just like the other two. He soon heard somebody step on a stick. He turned to see a bright yellow colored pony with pink hair looking out from behind a corner. Naruto took a step towards the pony and she disappeared behind the wall. He ran to the corner looking past to see that no one was there. He soon heard the sound of wings and looked up. "Hey that's where you went." He said smiling making the pony come down. "I'm Naruto what's your name?"

"I'm Fluttershy." Her voice was soft and sweet like honey to Naruto. "Are you friends with Twilight and the others?"

"Yeah, we were just on our way to Applejack's family farm to help her out." Naruto felt like he could really open up to this pony. "Were you heading there to? If so come with us I'd like to get to know all of Twilight's friends."

Fluttershy originally didn't know whether she could trust him or not, but Naruto seemed to be a nice guy. No later than she nodded her head the five new friends began heading over to Applejack's family farm. Pinky Pie joined them about halfway to the farm.

"Oh ya'll are here that's great." Naruto looked to see a bright orange pony holding a rope with her mouth trying to get a really heavy hay bale up the barn. Naruto heard a small snapping and looked at the rope to see that it was giving out. It was about to snap and Naruto had to act. He ran at the pony not caring what happened to him. The rope snapped and the pony looked up in horror as the heavy bale fell towards her. It crashed into the ground, but Naruto got to her in time and they both found themselves on the other side of the bale in each other's arms.

Naruto looked at the pony and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had blonde hair that was glowing in the sunlight. Her green eyes were remarkable, he couldn't look away. To him they were more mesmerizing then Twilight's. "Are you okay?"

"I reckon so." Her country accent was just an extra to how amazing Naruto thought she was. "I'm Applejack."

Naruto quickly got up realizing this was the pony they were coming to help. "I'm Naruto. I got here yesterday, it's n-nice to meet you." He didn't understand why but he was extremely nervous. "Oh is this yours?" Naruto took a cowboy hat off his head and placed it back on Applejack who thanked him.

The five others came from around the bale to see if their friends were okay and found them to be just fine. "Well since ya'll are here we should get to work." Applejack gave everyone a different job to do around the farm. Naruto was put on fencing with Applejack and he stayed close to her so that he could get everything right.

Applejack found Naruto's determination amazing. There was a sudden gust of wind that caught her hat making it fly into a nearby tree. "Darn," Applejack was upset that her hat had fallen into a tree.

Naruto saw this and jumped into the air grabbing it with his mouth. He somehow knew he could jump that high. He landed on the ground to a shocked Applejack who looked at him with wonder. He put the hat back on her and she shook her head to get herself back to the world. "Wow, how did you do that?" She asked confused on how any pony without wings could reach that high.

"I just know how." Naruto didn't know any other way to describe it. "I can't really explain it any better sorry."

"It's okay not like I'm gonna try that. So where do He put the hat back on her and she shook her head to get herself back to the world. "Wow, how did you do that?" She asked confused on how any pony without wings could reach that high.

"I just know how." Naruto didn't know any other way to describe it. "I can't really explain it any better sorry."

"It's okay not like I'm gonna try that. So where do you come from?" Applejack was interested in Naruto now, however she didn't realize that at that moment she was beginning to feel slightly more drawn to him.

"Truthfully I don't know myself." Naruto said looking down. "I barely remember my past, but even though I can't remember anything I will still live even if that means living here. I just gotta find a place to sleep now."

"Whatcha mean?" Applejack asked a slight bit concerned at that point.

"Well Twilight was kind enough to let me sleep at her place yesterday when she found me but I don't want to be a freeloader so I'm going to try and find my own place to live in here." Naruto was determined to find his own living even if that meant looking for days.

"Well I hope you find yourself a good home." applejack looked up at the sky feeling slightly guilty because he could stay at the farm, there was plenty of room. She soon realized what she was thinking and she shook her head.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile, "after I'm done I'll go look for a place where I can call my own. But I am going to live here in Ponyville so I will be looking for a place here."

"That's great." Applejack was a little too happy hearing that. She quickly blushed at her own words. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes because it sounded like Applejack wanted him to be close by. She just wanted him to have friends close by incase of a jam.

They were halfway through the work when Naruto heard what sounded like a growling and looked up to see red eyes looking right at him. Naruto got ready to fight as a small rabbit jumped out from the bushes. "Angel what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked the small rabbit who quickly jumped onto her.

Naruto felt slightly embarrassed that he was afraid of a rabbit but he didn't know what it was because the rabbit was in the shadows. Fluttershy picked the rabbit up flapping her wings as she headed inside the house. Naruto was starting to get exhausted because his body was still worn out from whatever happened to him yesterday.

Nobody was around him so he let out a cry of pain because he felt if he held it in any longer he would have exploded. Apparently everyone heard it because all six of the girls ran over to him. "Hey you okay Naruto?" Applejack asked first as the other five came up from behind.

"Yeah, my body just feels like it's in a lot of pain. I just had to cry out sorry for scaring you all." Naruto said laughing slightly.

Everyone had this upset look because they all thought that he was really hurt, but hearing that he was just exhausted was annoying. Naruto got back to work placing the last of the fencing materials where Applejack had told him to place them. HE wondered if any of the girls disliked him but he thought that that was impossible. All six of them were incredible and he was lucky that he could call them his friends.

When he finished he went to go help Applejack with her work and saw that her tail was stuck in the ground by one of the fencing. He ran over and back kicked the fencing out releasing her tail. Naruto was happy that she was free but his body howled with pain because he had used a lot of strength with that kick. "You okay Applejack?"Naruto asked slightly concerned as he looked at her tail.

"Yeah it happens but thanks for the help." Applejack's smile sent waves down Naruto's back that almost made him collapse. He was ready to collapse again but Applejack's smile somehow gave him strength. He found himself gaining energy the more Applejack's smile held. When she dropped the smile and got back to work Naruto found himself with a ton of energy.

"Hey is there anything else I can do to help you Applejack?" Naruto asked wanting to be of more help to her.

"Nah you're good. You've done more than you needed so why don't cha go look for that place in Ponyville you wanted to find." Applejack said turning to go check on how the others were fairing.

Naruto didn't have time to thank her as she was already gone. He felt like she would never truly appreciate him but he was happy that she was his friend. Naruto ran off the farm jumping over bushes and into trees like the ninja that he once was, but forgot. He arrived back in the main part of town where everyone looked at him with quizzical looks. He felt like they were all afraid of him, but he didn't know why. He was one of them so why did he feel like everyone didn't want him around.

Naruto saw a shadow far off in the distance and headed for it. When he reached the shadow he saw that it was a rundown house. Naruto's eyes glowed with inspiration as he knew this was going to be his new home. Naruto walked into the open doorway and was hit with a blast of dust. Little did he know that he was being watched by Twilight who had followed him from the farm without having anyone spot her. She watched as he walked inside the house to take a better look. She followed him as far as the door so that she wouldn't be discovered.

"Wow this place is incredible I can't believe no one owns this place." Naruto said looking all around. Twilight looked inside and noticed that the place was completely dusty and was in need of desperate renovation. She suddenly put a hoof down on the old wooden door and it squeaked loudly. Naruto spun around to see Twilight standing in the doorway. "What are you doing out there? Are you done helping Applejack?"

"Yeah I just wanted to know where you were going is all." Twilight said a little nervous about talking to Naruto. "Is this where you plan on staying?"

"Yep I think this place has great potential and I want to live here and do what I can for you and the others." Naruto walked over to Twilight and held out a hoof. Twilight looked at it with a bit of confusion but then reached her hand out and shook it. "Twilight I'm glad you're hear but I don't want you to help if you don't want to. I can do this on my own anyway."

"Naruto don't be stupid it would take several ponies to clean this place. I will help you because you helped me and my friends." Twilight said as she began to place fallen pieces of wood back up where they had fallen from. She used some magic to make sure that they would stay and Naruto was amazed at how awesome Twilight was with magic.

Naruto didn't want to be out done so he started to clean all the floors as fast as he could, using his tail and brushes to clean the floors. He had found brushes in a closet and strapped them to his hooves, basically he was wearing brush skates. He looked over to Twilight to see that she was almost halfway done with her side and he got slightly irritated. His face turned stern and he sped up causing large clouds of dust to fly into the air.

Naruto wasn't really paying much attention as he rammed into Twilight. They both fell to the floor. When they opened their eyes they found themselves very close to one another. Naruto stood above Twilight with his head mere inches from her. Twilight had wide eyes as this was the closest any boy besides her brother has ever been. She began to feel a pounding in her chest she wanted to look down but she couldn't take her eyes off Naruto.

He quickly jumped realizing what happened. "Sorry about that Twilight. I saw that you were close to be done and I didn't want you to beat me. I guess I got carried away." Naruto gave a small smile and then a small laugh. He truly didn't know how she would respond, but he hoped that it wouldn't be negative.

Twilight got to her feet and shook her head bringing her heart down to the right beat. "It's no problem Naruto it was an accident. Naruto I hope you don't mind me asking but are you sure that you want to be here alone? What would happen if something from the Everfree Forest came here when you were asleep?" She wondered why she asked that. She saw what he was capable of yet she feared for his life when she didn't need to. She wanted answers to why she was feeling this way.

"I'll be fine Twilight." Naruto said sweeping up a little more dust from the floor. "I appreciate the concern though. It feels nice to know that someone cares about you. If you need anything Twilight don't hesitate to ask okay?" He said putting his front right hoof on her shoulder.

Twilight felt warmth coming from his hoof. She liked the feeling more than she believed that she should have. "Thanks Naruto but I doubt that I'll be needing your help for much but again thank you." Twilight didn't know why she sounded so sassy, but she did. She normally wouldn't act like this, she needed to get home and research the probable cause for these feelings and actions. "I have to go Naruto I'll see you later I guess."

Twilight ran out of the house and headed straight for Ponyville not looking back. She didn't want any of those feelings keeping her at that place any longer. Naruto watched her leaver and felt a certain emptiness inside. He wanted to see her safely to her house but she ran out so fast that he didn't get the chance to ask. "Oh well," He said to himself facing back inside the house, "gotta get the rest of this place cleaned up. The next time Twilight comes over I'll show her how good I am."

Twilight made it back home after passing many of her friends who couldn't get a word in to ask her about anything. She rushed in, passing Spike who had just finished re-shelving the books. Twilight began using her powers to try and find any book that could possibly have the answer to her rapidly beating heart. She was throwing down book upon book finding that she had nothing that could answer her worry.

"Twilight what in tarnation are ya' doin'?" Applejack came in with Rarity and Rainbow Dash following. "Why are you pulling through all those books? I don't see why at such a later hour why you'd have to read?"

"I'm not looking for a book to read I'm looking for a book that can tell me why my heart raced so fast when we were alone." She kept looking not even giving her friends the courtesy to look at them. "We were alone when we first met and I didn't feel this way and now I do? I have to figure out what happened."

"Dearie are you saying that your heart raced when you were with Naruto? Did the two of you happen to be close together?" Rarity asked feeling like she had the answer to Twilight's problem. Twilight nodded as she continued to search through her library. "Well if that's the case then you won't find the answer in any of your books."

"Why not? I have a book on practically anything that I would need in case of an emergency, how can you say I don't have anything on these feelings?" Twilight asked feeling angry that her friends weren't supporting her.

"I'm with Twilight on this." Rainbow stepped in getting her two cents in, "Twilight has like a thousand books Rarity how could she not have an answer in one of them?" Rarity couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"Well do you have any books on the heart?" Rarity asked making everyone raise an eyebrow. "Oh for goodness sakes do you have anything that talks about two ponies being together?"

"Why would I need a book like that? But yeah I have a few." Using her powers Twilight brought down a large book with a beat up cover however the remains of what she thought was a heart could still be seen on it. "I don't know why you would ask me if I had something like this but this can't be the reason my heart is currently racing."

"On the contrary Twilight," Rarity opened the book and it fell upon a page where a female pony's heart looked to be beating fast and the boy pony stood very close, "this is the book you would need to read if you want to know. I believe that you might like Naruto."

"Me like Naruto?" Twilight looked at her with wide eyes, "That's ridiculous. We've only just met and you think I like him like that? Rarity stop trying to tease me."

"I am not trying to tease you dear, look here." Rarity put a hoof down on the page and Twilight looked deeply into the words taking them in for everything they were. Suddenly she saw the words falling in love come under the girl and she couldn't believe it.

"There's no way, it can't be!" Twilight was shouting now and Applejack actually clamped her mouth shut with her hooves. After Twilight calmed down Applejack released. "Sorry about that girls, but I can't believe that I'm in love with him. I can't even say that I like him."

"Sweetheart all the signs point here." Rarity said closing the book and setting it on the ground where all the other books Twilight tried searching through had been placed. "Don't deny what your heart is telling you. If you feel this way after just meeting then you two were destined for each other."

"Rarity you know I don't believe in all that soul mate stuff." Twilight said standing her ground. "I could have just been nervous about being alone with a boy in general. I know for a fact that I don't have any special feelings for Naruto."

"If you say so." Applejack said standing over next to Rarity. "I'm with Rarity, although I don't personally believe in the fated couple thing. I reckon that you do like him somewhat. If you didn't you wouldn't have been searching for the answer."

Twilight didn't want to admit it but Applejack was making sense. Why had she been in such a rush to get away from him? Why was her heart still beating right now, it felt like it was running a marathon to her. She wanted it to stop but she didn't know how to make it stop. "I don't know but it's late and we should all get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll see you girls tomorrow then."

The girls said their goodbyes and exited Twilight's home. "Twilight," Spike, Twilight's assistant and the dragon from earlier, said walking to her side, "Are you sure you don't like him because if I remember correctly you were in a hurry to be alone with him. Why was that?"

"Spike please don't be taking their sides now. I don't like him. That's the end of the discussion Spike now let's go to bed because we have to get the town ready for Celestia's arrival." Twilight said making her way to her bedroom.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that she was coming tomorrow. I guess all that excitement really hit my head huh." Spike said trying to make Twilight smile.

Twilight hugged Spike and he hugged her back. She was like his mother, well technically she is considering she hatched him from his egg. "Spike it's okay at least Naruto was there to save Applejack." She said smiling at her assistant. "I'm glad that he's our friend and I think he feels the same way. Oh almost forgot to go lock the door. Spike you head on up I'll meet you there."

Sometime before Twilight began looking for the answer to her beating heart Naruto was cleaning his house when he spotted something. It sparkled and when he picked it up it looked to some kind of medallion. He placed it on his dusty table and began examining it closer. Soon he realized that Twilight must have dropped this. He left his house and bolted for Twilight's place. He looked up and the skies did not look nice. He had to hurry if he was to make it there and back before the rain. He reached her house but didn't put the brakes on early enough and flew at the door.

Twilight reached the front door as it flew open with Naruto flying in right at her. They collided and hit one of her many shelves knocking several books down to the ground. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Twilight asked getting to her feet. "I thought you were going to stay at your house for the night."

"I was until I saw this." He held up the medallion which Twilight then took using her powers. "I immediately knew it had to belong to you so I rushed over here to give it back unfortunately I came to fast and couldn't hit the brakes, sorry."

"It's okay but you should get back before the rain," A lightning bolt came followed by thunder and then heavy rain, "starts." Twilight looked outside and saw that any pony that dared go out into this would surely be risking their life. "Naruto I have a spare room that you can stay in for the night. Also, when I said can I meant will."

"Okay." He said knowing that he wasn't going home in this weather. "I don't want to be a burden but thank you Twilight. I am very happy that I met you first you know."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Twilight asked as her faced blushed with emotion. "If you're talking about when I carried you here in that cart with my magic it was nothing anyone would have done it."

"But not just anyone did. You did Twilight, and I am very happy that it was you." He didn't know why these words were coming out of his mouth but he couldn't stop them. "If it was just anyone they would have just tended my injuries or whatever was wrong with me and have sent me off. You on the other hand stayed at my side and even showed me around Ponyville. I don't think just anyone would do that. You're special Twilight and believe me when I say this I am very happy to call you a friend."

Naruto headed for the guest room not realizing what he had done. Twilight stood in the middle of the main floor of the house staring down at the ground. Her heart was racing even faster than it had originally been. She placed her front left hoof over her heart and felt its rapid pace. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but Rarity was right. She liked Naruto. No matter how much she wanted to say otherwise she couldn't deny the pounding in her chest. That wasn't a lie.

Using her powers she grabbed the book that Rarity said she should read. She opened it and saw that she had just experienced one of the stories within the book. She was baffled by this. Never had she thought that any pony would take her heart. She always thought it would be some prince from another kingdom, but no her heart had been taken within twenty-four hours by Naruto. She continued to look through the book until she got to a page where two ponies were kissing each other.

Her powers stopped and the book slammed into the ground. She looked around quickly hoping that neither Spike nor Naruto came out of their rooms. When she was sure that she hadn't disturbed them she went back to the book. She read the small passage that went with the picture.

"They couldn't stand it any longer, their hearts were full of lust and they had to obtain these feeling now. They looked at each other in the eyes and lust was seen by both. They slowly began to get closer to one another as their eyes began to close." The more that Twilight read the more excited she got, but also the more her heart raced. "Their lips met and they embraced each other holding each other close as they allowed the kiss to take over."

Twilight couldn't read anymore for her heart felt like it would explode. After reading that she couldn't help but wonder if she would get that way with Naruto. She shook her head violently. She couldn't believe what she was thinking there was no certainty that she liked him that much. She headed up the stairs and went to her room where Spike was already sound asleep snoring away. She climbed into her bed and tried falling asleep but the moment her eyes shut she saw herself kissing Naruto as passionately as the two from the book were.

She sprang forward and felt the tugging at her heart and body. She wanted to be next to Naruto but she fought against it not wanting to be controlled by some silly feelings she felt weren't real. However the more she tried saying she didn't like him the more her heart raced. She forced herself to sleep and prayed that she would be back to normal by tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight's Heart

_"Twilight how could you say that about me?" Naruto asked feeling greatly hurt._

_ "I saw you with Rarity don't you lie to me Naruto!" Twilight was obviously angry with him as her words were greatly filled with anger. Tears were running down her face as the harsh reality that she had lost someone very near and dear to her had been taken by one of her friends._

_ "Twilight I was never with Rarity. Why would I be and what did you see that has you so angry?" Naruto was so confused by Twilight's words that he found himself getting angry with Twilight._

_ "Shut up!" Naruto was taken aback, "I saw you kiss her. You said that the only reason you said you liked me was to make her jealous of me and come at you more! You used me Naruto how could you do that to me?" Twilight smacked Naruto with her front right hoof._

_ Naruto held his hoof to his face. "I wasn't with Rarity I don't even like her like that!" Naruto looked like he was about to do something drastic. He did as he dove at Twilight knocking her on her back with Naruto standing over her. "The only pony that I like is you Twilight!"_

_ Twilight's eyes grew wide when she heard those words come from his mouth. Her heart raced a thousand miles an hour. "What?" Her voice was softer now as Naruto got off of her. "What do you mean Naruto?"_

_ "I like you Twilight I have since you kissed me. Before I was just happy to call you a friend. I never knew how you felt until I started to feel it too. Actually I don't like you! I'm in love with you Twilight Sparkle!" Naruto flew at Twilight and their lips met each other. _

_ Twilight's eyes grew wide but soon began to close as they started to get closer to each other deepening the kiss that Naruto had started. Twilight couldn't believe what was happening right now. She had wanted him to say it for so long but she was wishing that she hadn't said such things about him. She recalled everything she said about him and tore her lips away from him. "No I can't have your kiss Naruto not after everything I said to you."_

_ "Twilight listen to me," Naruto slowly turned Twilight's head to look at him. "You said those things because of what you saw, you were so hurt and if I saw that from you I would have done the same thing. I don't want you not wanting us to be together because of something stupid like that. I want to be with you, besides I like that softer side of you." Twilight looked into his eyes, "I like when you show your emotions to me. I want you to do it more. I want to be the first who gets to see you smile, I want to be the first thought you have when you get out of bed. I want to have a family with you. More than anything I want to spend the rest of my life with you Twilight! I can't stand being apart from you. Just like you feel the same about me. So I will ask you right now," Naruto knelt in front of Twilight as she gasped in shock at what Naruto was about to do, at least what she hoped he was going to do. "Twilight Sparkle will you marry me?"_

_ Twilight's eyes grew wide and her mouth became the largest smile she had ever shown. "Yes of course I'll marry you Naruto!"_

Twilight shot out from her bed the covers flying off onto Spike's small bed. She found herself breathing heavily. She began wondering why she had dreamt up such a fantasy about Naruto. Why did her fantasy, though, feel more than that, she wondered. She flew out of bed and went to a mirror to find herself blushing greatly.

"Twilight what's wrong with you this morning?" Spike asked crawling out from under the covers. "You look like you've just seen death."

"I just awoke from having a dream where Naruto confessed his feelings for me. It felt like it was actually happening in my head as though it was real. I don't get why it felt that way do you have any ideas Spike?" Twilight spoke rather fast and all Spike got was feelings for Naruto.

"Well if you're thinking about him that much, I think you should ask him if he likes you." Spike said as Twilight's face lit up with red anger and embarrassment. "Twilight why else would you dream of him doing that and why would he want to be with Rarity, she's my girl after all."

"Spike I don't think that Rarity is your girl." Twilight sighed wanting to get that off her chest. Then she got back to matter at hand. "I don't like Naruto how many times do I have to say it to you stubborn ponies and dragons!"

"You don't have to yell Twilight for one because that is likely to wake Naruto." Spike said trying to get her to calm down a little. He then got an interesting idea. "Twilight what do you think of Naruto?"

"What?" Twilight was slightly confused as she backed away in surprise of the question.

"You know do you think he's cool, funny, smart, nice, you know what do think of Naruto?" Spike explained a little vague but at least it was to where he knew Twilight would understand.

"You want to know what I think of Naruto then I'll tell you what I think about Naruto." Twilight was angry and she felt like she could finally take it out.

….

Naruto woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside his room. He jumps out of the bed and takes a deep breath of fresh air that made him feel euphoric. He walked out of the room and looked to see that he was the only one up at the moment even in the house.

Naruto decides that he'll go wake up Twilight because he didn't want her to oversleep or anything. He walked up the stairs with a smile knowing that Twilight was a great friend to have and that he wouldn't have wanted to be saved by anyone else. "Naruto is nothing but a problem!" Naruto heard Twilight's voice and felt something in his chest break. He slowly crept up to the door and put his ear up to it.

"Naruto can't be trusted, he could be evil or a robber for all I know. How am I supposed to trust someone like that? If someone were to ask if he was my friend I would say no, there's no way I would ever be his friend." Naruto pulled away from the door but not before Twilight said something that hurt him greatly. "I wish I had never saved him. I wish I had just left him to die."

Naruto didn't want to believe what he heard but he couldn't get the words out of his head. Twilight didn't think of him as a friend at all so then everything she had done for him was for her own benefit and not for him. He couldn't stand being in the house anymore. He quietly went down the stairs and left Twilight's home. He had never felt such rage before or at least he couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. He ran as fast as he could to his home.

Naruto felt like such an idiot to have trusted someone like Twilight who had just stabbed him in the back. He wanted to leave but he didn't know where to go but he did have his home outside Ponyville where he currently ran. He rushed into his home slamming the door behind him. He didn't want to see anyone especially Twilight. Maybe her friends were the same but then again they didn't say such things about him but they might have behind his back he didn't know and that only led to his anger growing stronger inside.

He felt this sharp pain in his side but he couldn't care less about it because he knew that Twilight was the cause. Little did he know that a darkness was changing him. A demonic presence was beginning to turn him. Not evil but Naruto felt like nothing was happening except that his power was growing. Naruto had changed outside but not inside.

….

"Is that what you really think of Naruto Twilight?" Spike said a little shocked by the harshness in Twilight's words.

"No I'm not that cynical Spike. I just wanted to say what I thought someone might say about him if they had just met him and he did something bad." (Oh man did Twilight ever pick the wrong time to do that.) Spike nodded his head at Twilight. He then made a gesture as if to say 'come on, lets here what you have to say about Naruto.' "I think he's a little different from the other ponies we know. I don't think he's a bad person and I think he's a great guy but whenever I look at him I get this gut wrenching feel like if I don't get closer to him that My inner body is going to explode. His eyes are nice and he….." Twilight stopped talking as she got lost in thought.

She didn't understand why she was always like that when she thought of Naruto but she did. "Spike I don't like him alright." For some reason it hurt Twilight to say those words. She couldn't get Naruto's image out of her head. She remembered how he had saved Applejack and began wishing that she had been the one in trouble. Twilight quickly gasped as her face was red with embarrassment. "No, no, I can't be thinking of things like that not today. Princess Celestia's coming to town today and I need to help get everything ready for her." Twilight was just making excuses for herself not to think of Naruto.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed that Naruto's door was open slightly. She walked over and looked inside and found the room to be empty. "Naruto?" She whispered thinking that he might still be in the room. She turned on the light and found that the room was completely empty. She left the room confused and then began to search the house for Naruto. After ten minutes of searching she hadn't found him. By this time she was screaming his name. "Naruto where are you?!" She was acting like Pinky Pie at this moment, looking in the most ridiculous of places.

Spike watched in confusion as his friend stormed through the house looking for someone she didn't "like". "Twilight." He didn't reach her. "Twilight." She was still frantically looking for Naruto as though her life depended on it. "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight flew up at Spike's roar. Her head hit the ceiling causing the lights and bookshelves to rattle slightly. "Spike what is it? Can't you see that I'm looking for Naruto?" Twilight asked not realizing what she had said.

"So you do like him because you were acting like Pinky Pie when you were in the kitchen and living room." Twilight blushed heavily from her words because she had just reacted without thinking. She began to realize how she had acted and how worried she was. She had thought that something terrible had happened to him and she was ready to lose it on whoever hurt him. "Twilight did you forget that he has a house right outside of Ponyville or were you preoccupied in finding where your love was?"

Twilight used her magic and sent Spike right into a wall, well actually through a wall. She stormed out of the house heading right for Naruto's home. "How could he just up and leave like that? Why would he make me worry so much? Wait, come on Twilight snap out of it he doesn't mean that much to you!" Twilight couldn't help herself and she screamed in the middle of Ponyville causing the entire crowd that was there to look at her. She didn't really care that they were all looking at her because she was dead set on getting to Naruto and getting some answers.

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity all saw Twilight scream and storm off and looked at each other with worry. "Girls I think we need to follow Twilight. The way she just screamed has me slightly on the fence with everything being okay." Applejack said practically stating the obvious.

"I agree we need to see what is wrong with our friend. I don't believe I've ever seen dear Twilight so angry before. It does trouble the mind." Rarity spoke with concern in her voice.

"I don't think we should girls." Fluttershy spoke up, well whispered really but the other two heard her well.

"Fluttershy what do ya mean we gotta go make sure nothin' bad happens to Twilight." Applejack stated almost dropping Fluttershy's comment.

"I don't think we should be getting involved because she looked rather mad when she screamed. I think that she's just going to go blow off some steam. Or maybe she's going to see Naruto." Fluttershy just didn't want to be sneaking on her friend really. She didn't want the trust they had to be lost.

"I understand what you mean dear but if it does have anything to do with Naruto we should check it out." Rarity spoke like a worrisome mother. "I remember seeing Naruto stay at Twilight's house last night. He went in during the big storm we had and never left the house. They may have had a fight. I want to know if both of my friends are alright."

"Well so do I but isn't this their problem to deal with?" Fluttershy asked sounding awfully strange. "I'm sorry for sounding this way but what if they like each other and he left her, wouldn't that make anyone mad?"

"If they like each other than that just makes me want to go see what's up even more." Rarity had this twinkle in her eye that made Applejack and Fluttershy worried for a second. "We also don't want what happened last week to happen again do we?"

"You have a point there Rarity. No point in risking her safety especially when she almost lost her life going out of Ponyville." Applejack said agreeing with Rarity.

"Well if you put it that way then I can understand why we need to go watch what happens. Let's go then friends." Fluttershy unveiled her wings and flew above them as the three headed in the direction that Twilight had headed in.

Twilight arrived at Naruto's house rather fast but then again she was in an enraged state and just about anyone could move this fast when they're that ticked off. She walked up to the door and knocked on it rather roughly. "Naruto! Get out here now! I need to talk to you!" Twilight really wanted to know why he had left her house without telling her and she was also angry about being put into such a frantic fit.

The door opened slightly and Twilight began to talk. "It's about time Naruto what was the big idea making me worry about you like that?

"Leave now." Naruto sounded like he was depressed and angry at the same time. Twilight looked at the small opening with confusion stumped by what could be wrong with him. "I have nothing to say to somepony like you." At that the door slammed knocking Twilight back into the ground.

"Twilight!" Her three friends came running up as they saw their friend fly through the air. "What happened just now?"

"Naruto, what does he mean by that? What did he mean by someone like me?" Twilight wasn't even listening to her friends who were worried like crazy about her.

"Let's get her back to her place girls now!" Applejack said with worry.

"Yes but how are we going to do that?" Rarity asked not knowing what to do.

"Discord, honey, if you can hear me, please come to me I need your help?" Fluttershy flew in the air holding her hands over her heart. Her words were carried on the winds of Equestria as they went to the dragon that she loved more than anything.

"Discord? Honey?!" Applejack and Rarity were baffled they would have never thought that those two would become a couple.

A big blast of light appeared and the dragon with the legs of a deer and alligator, the arms of a lion and eagle, the horn of a unicorn and elk, wings of a bat and bird appeared before them all. "What's the problem my sweet Fluttershy is everything well?" Discord asked holding onto Fluttershy's front hooves in a loving manner. He then looked down seeing Twilight. "Oh my, Fluttershy what appears to have happened to Twilight?"

"We don't know my sweetheart but we need help getting her back to her place. Please help us for me." Her eyes turned into puppy like begging eyes and Discord only laughed.

"My love you need not do such dramatics I would happily give my life for you. You gave me a second chance at life and first for love I could not ever repay you but I promised on the day I asked if you would become my girl that I would never leave your side. Now okay, I am still working on my light magic so here goes." He snapped his fingers and teleported everyone back to Twilight's house, except now Rarity and Applejack shared the same body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both cried out as Fluttershy looked at Discord slightly displeased that this might have been another one of his tricks on the girls because they still didn't trust him. "Discord, what the heck is this for?"

"I'm terribly sorry for that." He snapped his fingers and the two ponies separated to their respected bodies. "I'm still working on that whole transporting others together thing."

"Oh Discord it's alright." Fluttershy flew over to his cheek and gave it a kiss. Rarity's and Applejack's mouths dropped. Discords tail shot up becoming straight and his cheeks grew red. "Girls we need to snap Twilight out of this." Fluttershy flew back down to her and began to slap Twilight's face back and forth.

When she stopped Twilight's cheeks were puffed up and red. Twilight shook her head and they returned to normal. "Girls, where…what happened, and when did I get back to my house?" Twilight was confused because she knew that she was at Naruto's place no more than three seconds ago. She looked around and immediately discovered Discord within her home. "Oh now I see how I got back home." She suddenly remembered what Naruto had said to her and she felt another tug at her chest.

"Twilight what happened over at Naruto's?" Applejack asked feeling like she Twilight needed to do some explaining.

"Yes dearie what exactly did happen? We followed you and then all of a sudden you fell to the floor and dirtied up your lovely mane." Rarity said putting in the horrors of getting dirty yet again.

"Girls what does a stallion mean when he says someone like you?" Twilight asked.

"Well Twilight it would depend on how the guy asked it. So how did Naruto exactly say that little piece?" Applejack wasn't going to let Twilight confuse her and wanted to help her. Sure she may never have had a boyfriend but she thought that she might be able to help with her sorrows.

"He said he had nothing to say to somepony like me." Twilight said looking down at the floor. "What does that mean anyway? I have no idea and it hurt so much when he said it. Why did it hurt?"

"Because you're in love with him Twilight." Twilight looked at Fluttershy who looked at Discord with love in her eyes. "I didn't believe what I felt at first but as it kept coming to me Twilight I began to realize that I was in love with Discord and now we're a couple. Maybe you need to accept what's in your heart just as I had to."

Twilight couldn't believe that she was getting love advice from Fluttershy. "I don't feel that way about Naruto!" She screamed and her eyes grew wide as when she had said the words her heart felt like it fell from her body. "Could I really be in love with him?" She whispered to herself.

"Oh look there's Naruto now." Rarity said which caused Twilight to shoot her face up and look out of the window. She didn't see him and then went to the door opening without hesitation. She didn't see him. She looked back to Rarity who just shook her head. "You're in love dear."

"Why, how is this even possible?" Twilight wanted so much to say that this was impossible but she couldn't deny her actions or the pain she felt in her chest. "Girls I don't understand how could happen? Why has this happened to me? Why now?"

"Twilight, love works in strange ways that I never predicted. Neither Discord or myself saw us becoming one but we did." Everyone but Discord looked at the two of them as their mouths dropped. (I'm going to leave that to the imagination because who knows what I mean).

"Okay then," Rarity decided it was time to get back to the matter at hand, "Twilight what you need to do is make up with Naruto. Go to him Twilight he's probably as upset as you are right now. What does your heart say to you right now?"

"It's telling, screaming at me to go to him. No matter how much I want to deny it I fell in love with a pony in a day! I'm going to him now!" Twilight didn't leave the girls a second to say good luck because she darted out of her home. She ran as fast as she could with her friends following her unable to match her speed. She arrived at the front door to Naruto's home. "Naruto! I need to talk to you."

"I thought I told you I don't have anything to say to somepony like you?" Naruto was back to being mean as he was when Twilight first came.

"Please Naruto let me talk to you please." Twilight was begging him to open the door and talk to her.

"I don't want to talk with you." Naruto now wanted her gone. Twilight gasped, she never begged for anything, almost anything. "I don't want to talk, hum, see you. You are nothing but an eye sore. You should go back to your home and get back to studying. That's all your good for. You will never be my friend do you hear me? I will never talk to a horrible pony like you!" Twilight's eyes filled with tears and Naruto heard Twilight begin to cry. Twilight ran off her heart now shattered from the first stallion she ever had feelings for.

The girls watching all watched horrified as Twilight ran straight for the Ever Free Forest. Applejack wasn't upset she was furious. She ran at Naruto's house with all her might and rammed the door down. "Naruto!" She looked into the house and found him standing no more than ten feet away from her but his coloring was different. His coat was a dark red with black lines that started from his eyes, his red swirl cutie mark had turned into a strange circle that looked somewhat like a seal. His eyes were red with anger. "Naruto?"

"What was that for Applejack?" Naruto asked feeling irritated that his new house's door had been taken down. "Listen if you're here about Twilight there's nothing to say to her and there's nothing to say to you then."

"Oh yes there is!" Applejack snapped out of Naruto's sudden change of color. She got into his face and had a lot to say to him. "You made Twilight cry do you know that?" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. He just didn't want to be hurt again, he didn't think Twilight was one to be hurt by words. "You have no idea what you mean to her you idiot. That girl is…."

"Worried about you!" Rarity dragged Applejack away from Naruto. "We can't tell him how she feels that has to be done by Twilight herself. "Naruto what did you do to Twilight? Why would you make her cry?"

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt that much. I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted her to leave is all, but why would she cry? " Naruto was confused by Twilight's reaction to his words.

"Maybe that's because Twilight sees you as a special friend dearie." Naruto looked at Rarity with stern eyes.

"That can't be true." Naruto remembered what Twilight said this morning. "She thinks of me as some criminal not a friend she even said that she couldn't trust me. A real friend wouldn't say something like that."

"They would if her friends constantly continued pestering her about liking you." Naruto looked over to his door and saw Spike standing there with Discord. "Naruto all of us minus Discord have been poking at Twilight saying that she liked you and she was becoming angry with it. I asked what she thought about you, but for some reason she told me how someone else would see you before she told me how she really saw you."

Naruto looked at Spike and began to think what if he had tried to listen for a little longer? "How did Twilight see me Spike? How does she see me?" Naruto wanted to be sure Spike was right before he acted because he knew that he had hurt Twilight pretty bad and would need to explain himself.

"She thinks you're a great guy Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. She thought he was great. "She trusts you more than I think she trusts the girls here for some reason. From what I've seen she really likes you Naruto."

"What, s-she likes me?" Naruto asked shocked by that last statement most of all. Rarity and Fluttershy both pounced on top of him which made a squeaking sound.

"Yes Naruto and you have personally hurt her." Naruto felt anger rise within him. How could he have been so stupid? "Now she's in the middle of the Ever Free Forest the most dangerous area of all Ponyville! Not to mention that last week she was practically torn apart by timberwolves."

"Which way is the Ever Free Forest?" Naruto asked needing to get to her as quickly as possible. Applejack just turned her head to him which wasn't smart. He slammed his front hooves down and shook the entire house, "Where is the Ever Free Forest I don't have time for this!" Naruto wasn't playing around anymore he was getting serious. For the first time ever, in my opinion.

"The forest, that's on the right side of your house." Spike said pointing in the direction of the forest.

Naruto didn't wait for the girls, he flew out of the house and headed right for the Ever Free Forest. He was so angry with himself that he couldn't believe what he had done. He had to make it up with her, that was all he could think about. He ran into the forest not caring what awaited him. He suddenly heard a scream come from just up ahead. "Twilight!" Naruto ran even faster and came to an opening and saw Twilight surrounded by at least twelve timberwolves.

"Hey bark breath!" Naruto shouted getting all the timberwolves attention even Twilight's. "Come on I'm a lot more tasty than her bring it on!"

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy who had, five minutes ago, broken her heart was now here to save her. Naruto went at each timberwolf smashing their bodies to bits and their pieces to bits. Some darted away from the group that was attacking Naruto and went for Twilight. Naruto saw this and jumped over the ones attacking him and landed in front of Twilight. The wolves all looked at him with anger but also fear as he sent the pack leader flying back into a tree with just a simple light punch from his front left hoof. Twilight couldn't believe Naruto's power. He looked like he wasn't even trying to beat the wolves. Truth is he wasn't, he was only trying to keep them away from Twilight.

The rest of the wolves saw their leader form back together and run for his life. They pursued their leader leaving Naruto and Twilight alone. Naruto breathed then because he hadn't fought like that in a while. "Thank you Naruto." Naruto turned to a depressed looking Twilight who still had tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Twilight. I'm a complete idiot!" Twilight looked at Naruto with confusion. She began wondering where this had come from. "Spike and your friends told me everything that happened last night."

Twilight blushed heavily, did he possibly know everything? Twilight thought that her feelings were out. How could she have been so cruel to her friends? They were only trying to help her and she just pushed them away. "Naruto, how much did they tell you?"

"Practically everything." Naruto picked his head up to look into her sparkling purple eyes. "They told me what the conversation between you and Spike was about. I was an idiot to think that you wouldn't see me as a friend. You wouldn't have let me stay the night if you didn't view me as a friend." Naruto kept apologizing and apologizing.

"Naruto it's not your fault." Twilight said wiping her cheeks and nose. "It's my fault for even saying those things about you. I never should have said them. Especially with the way I feel about you."

Naruto looked up at that point. Twilight suddenly realized what she had said and took a step back her cheeks having gone completely red with fear and embarrassment. "Twilight is it true," Naruto began to ask the question that Twilight feared would one day be asked just not one day after meeting the guy, "is it true that you like me? I won't be mad if you say no but I need to know the damage that my words caused."

Twilight began to wonder why he needed to know the volume of hurt that his words caused. Why would he even need to know? Twilight kept asking herself these things over and over until she decided to tell him how much he had hurt her. "You want to know how badly you hurt me is that correct?" Twilight asked getting a nod in response. "You really hurt me then Naruto. I haven't ever felt such pain before. I was telling myself over and over again that I couldn't possibly like you because we had just met but I did and do still. I was happy when that storm hit and you were forced to stay at my house. But with everyone saying that I liked you I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. How could I when everything I do I try to base off of logic. So I kept telling myself that I couldn't like you, but the more I said it the more it stung in my heart. The more I wanted to be with you. I even thought of sneaking into your room, but then I didn't want to make you think I was a freak. I wanted you to like me before I decided, but it seems that my feelings were decided the moment I met you."

Naruto kept feeling worse and worse only making his anger grow and grow. How could he have said those things to her? He asked himself feeling the sting in his chest. Then he began to think, do I like her? "Naruto I don't know why it hurt me so much, but all that I can think of is that I'm…I'm…" Naruto looked up at her as he saw more tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm…"

"Twilight you don't have to say it if you're not ready to." Twilight looked at him now as he walked closer to her. She turned away but that didn't stop his approach. He got up to her side and put his hoof around her bringing her into a hug. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Twilight. All I can say is that I will never do it again. I swear it upon my name and my life, I will never hurt you like that again."

"Naruto," She pushed off of him to look into his eyes. His eyes were sincere and they showed his promise within them. "Naruto!" She threw her face into his chest as he stroked her mane as she let more tears fall from her eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe how much he had hurt her and how much she cried about his hurt. "Twilight," Naruto embraced her even tighter, "I won't let you feel that way ever again." Twilight looked back up to his eyes to see that he was also crying. "I don't know how I feel right now but I know that I care about you. You helped me when no one would have. I can never repay you for that but I promise if you want I'll never leave your side."

"I know now that I do like you Naruto but I don't want to be hasty about it either. I want you to have that same feeling, and have a true feeling. Not a feeling that you made up to make me happy." Twilight although she had been with him this entire time had just now noticed his change in color. "Also what happened to you? How did you change color like that?"

"I don't know really." Naruto wiped his eyes clean as he thought about what made him change his color. "I think it has something to with my anger and my emotions. All I remember, before you came to my door, was that you didn't trust me. That possibly no one trusted me and I hated that fact and wanted to bash something in but I couldn't. I guess something inside me woke up and is now showing what happens when I get really angry."

"I don't care how you look. To me everything you are is important." Twilight pulled herself even closer to him. Naruto liked having Twilight this close to him. He enjoyed the warmth that his heart gave off when she was near him now. He didn't want it to leave but he knew that sooner or later he would have to get up and lead the way out of here.

"Twilight we need to get going alright? We don't need the girls worrying about you." Naruto smiled as he let her go and stood up. "Come on let's get out of here together and I'll make sure nothing hurts you."

"Okay." Twilight said standing up. She didn't want to leave now, not when she felt so close to him. She followed him the way he came in but at a slower pace because he jumped over a lot of things to get to her.

Suddenly Naruto heard something come from their left and pushed Twilight to the ground as twelve thorns lodged into his side. He cried out as each one sent fire through its wound. Naruto got angry at whoever it was as the attack was originally meant for Twilight. He jumped into the thick forestry to see a strange beast with a tail covered in thorns. The beast had the body of a snake but the torso of an eagle, for some strange reason. Naruto roared out not wasting any time on this creature. He tore his knee into the beast's gut sending it flying over the forest to who knows where.

Naruto quickly got back to Twilight worried that she still might have been hit by those thorns. He got to her but immediately felt weak from the thorns still lodged in his side. He found her standing there where he had left her looking scared out of her mind. She saw him and immediately flew at him wrapping her front hooves around him. He put his front left hoof around her to tell her that he was okay. Twilight let go and looked at his side to see the thorns sticking out of them. "Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Twilight asked worried.

"I'm fine but could you get them out please." Naruto said feeling weaker by the second. Twilight nodded her head and used her magic taking them all out of his side at once. The pain was enormous but his powers seemed to dull the pain a bit. "Thank you Twilight." Naruto vision began to get a little off. "Now let's get out of here."

Naruto took lead again but soon found himself slowing down. "Twilight, why don't you, take the lead for a little bit. That monster really took a lot out of me." Naruto lied not wanting to worry the girl he had just gotten back to liking him, but he couldn't help but breath heavily.

"Naruto are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asked getting worried about Naruto. He was fine just a couple minutes ago, even when he had those thorns in him. She really hoped he was okay.

"I'm fine Twilight don't you worry about me, just a little winded is all." Naruto said trying to make her not care so much. Dude that is never going to happen, girls have an innate sense that makes them care about the one they really like. Basically it's not going to happen.

Naruto's powers slowly started to fade as they continued walking out of the Ever Free Forest. Naruto looked at himself and saw his original cutie mark there on his flank. His coat was turning back to normal as well and his strength was quickly declining. He soon found his vision blurry and he could barely see Twilight. Then the edges of his eyes became dark as he fell to the floor. Then everything went dark as the last thing he heard was the sound of Twilight's voice screaming his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight's worry

Twilight busted in through the door to her friend's home. "Zecora I need your help now!" Twilight shouted hauling Naruto in on her back. Zecora the zebra that lived in Ever Free Forest and close friend to Twilight looked up to see her friend in sheer terror.

"My dear Twilight, what has you come with such a fright?" Zecora asked rhyming as she always does.

"It's my friend Naruto here!" Twilight placed him over on a table showing the wounds he had that now looked to be turning his veins black. "I don't know what's happening to him please do you know what is happening?"

"Hmm," Zecora approached the pony lying on her desk with much haste. She took one look at the body and knew immediately what the cause of the damage was. "Veins as black as night, no doubt the work of a Sneadlight."

"What the heck is a Sneadlight Zecora? Is he going to die?" Twilight was losing it. Here on the table the stallion that she fell in love with just the day before was possibly dying and she was having a panic attack.

"Twilight you must not panic, this is not so problematic." Zecora said placing her hoof on her shoulder. Zecora saw tears running down Twilight's eyes, "I see that this pony means a great much, or are my words lying such?"

"No you're absolutely right Zecora he does mean a lot to me." Twilight said as she put a hoof to her chest. "I only met him yesterday and this happens when he finds out how I feel."

"Tell me what exactly the time he fell, or remedy may not do so well." Zecora said walking over to her cauldron to start making her remedy.

Twilight began to explain to Zecora what exactly happened, "Well you see…"

….

Naruto had just asked Twilight to lead as he took many deep breaths to try and calm himself. Twilight was wondering why Naruto would need to take such a break with how energetic he was just a few second ago. She took the lead but her mind didn't wander from the stallion she loved. She was worried about him, immensely worried actually. Twilight began to think that maybe those thorns did something to him that could possibly be lethal. But if that were the case then that would Naruto is dying right now.

She turned her head very slightly so that she could look at him and saw him walking behind her at a steady pace. She started to feel a little better because he seemed to be okay but the cry she heard when he went after the beast was something that would have scared a dragon off. She remembered it's demonic feel and how it sent chills up her spine. It must have been the monster who did that.

Twilight hoped it wasn't Naruto because he couldn't possibly be a demon not with the way he acted yesterday. Then again the way he acted towards her after a little misunderstanding, could he be a demon? Twilight shook her head thinking that was impossible, Naruto a demon no way! She picked her head up and smiled to the sky as she walked with more of a bravado than she had a second ago.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like somepony falling. She stopped and immediately turned around. Naruto lay there on the ground now back to his normal color only now his veins were starting to become black. Twilight was filled with worry but most of all panic. She started looking around to see if there was anything she could use to help him but she didn't see anything at all. She went back to his side and fell to the floor in defeat thinking that this could be the end for Naruto. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar place. The hut of her friend Zecora. She used her magic and placed Naruto on her back and rushed over as quickly as she could.

….

"That's what happened Zecora. Do you think you could possibly hurry up?" Twilight looked over to Naruto and saw that he was getting worse by the second.

"In time my dear Twilight, you do not wish to see him take flight." Zecora said and it even confuses me and I'm the one writing it.

"But Zecora we need to hurry or he will die. Please try and make it faster I don't want him to die not now, not when I have so many things I want to tell him." Twilight was practically freaking out right now. Why take a guess.

"Twilight my remedy is almost done, soon he'll be as bright as the sun." Zecora put in a few more of her ingredients and it gave off a poof of smoke. "It is ready for the colt we must hurry for time is like a lightning bolt."

Twilight wasted no time and used her magic to pick the entire cauldron of the medicine and poured it down Naruto's throat slowly. She stopped whenever it looked like some of the medicine was going to come out. She did this for about a minute holding his head up so that the liquid would go down his throat smoothly and not drown him. Soon the medicine that Zecora made was gone and Twilight only got more worried.

"Zecora it isn't working he's going to die isn't he? He better not die or so help me Zecora I will…" Twilight's banter was stopped as Zecora placed her hoof in her mouth. When she took it out Twilight bluntly asked, "Zecora what was that for?"

"The remedy needs time for the effects, for now take him home make sure he gets lots of rest. When he wakes, he'll be more rowdy than an earthquake." Zecora sounded sure that her remedy would work, when did they not work?

Twilight used her magic lifting Naruto up in the air and onto her back. He was heavier than she had originally thought. Even so, she didn't care she was going to take care of him until this infection was completely gone. Nothing not even her friends would take her from his side.

"Thanks Zecora I'll be going now and don't worry I'll make sure he gets lots of rest he won't leave my sight no matter what." Twilight said giving Zecora a salute who slowly nodded her head saying nothing else as the mare left with the injured colt.

Zecora began to think how this would turn out but decided to wait and be patient. Good things come to those who hold calm and carry on with their business. Twilight walked toward the exit of the Ever Free Forest with Naruto on her back. She couldn't believe how close they were but she couldn't think about that now she had to focus on getting Naruto to her place for some rest. She knew without a doubt that his place was still a pigsty and it would not be the proper place to rest an injured colt. She suddenly thought about that and realized she sounded like Rarity.

I wouldn't be surprised by that, Rarity has a way of rubbing off on people. Just wish they were good things sometimes. Sure she has her good ways but not most are really in my opinion. Twilight tried to think because she knew there was something else today but she couldn't put her hoof on it, so she decided to just forget about it. It must not have been as important as she had thought. However what Twilight did forget was soon going to bite her in the butt.

…

"Excuse me but can you repeat that please." A white alicorn with long flowing hair, colored in pink and blue streaks with a tiara on her head sat and listened as the friends of Twilight spoke about why she wasn't present.

"Well you see princess we sort of forgot you were coming because of Twilight." Rarity said looking down in dismay. How could she forget about the most amazing mare in all of Equestria. "She has been having some troubles of the last couple of days."

"I see and what exactly are these troubles that have plagued my student?" The white alicorn mare asked interested and worried about her student who was practically her daughter.

"Well ya see there's this new colt in town and Twilight well she…" Applejack said hesitating.

"She's fallen in love with him." Discord came out with the truth because he wasn't going to stand there watching his girl, Fluttershy, look depressed over that subject. The white alicorn stared evilly at Discord causing him to back away slightly. "She didn't want to believe it and I have nothing to do with this princess I swear. Ask my girl she'll tell you the truth."

"Please princess my Discord had nothing to do with this. He wasn't even around when Naruto came to this town yesterday." Fluttershy flew in front of Discord using her body as a shield in case the white alicorn did anything to hurt the dragon she loved. "Naruto should be coming out of the forest with Twilight any minute."

"So this Naruto has been the cause of my student's troubles?" The alicorn began to think that this colt was going to be trouble for her student/daughter. "When he comes out I need to speak with him to see if he accepts your allegations."

"Princess, you don't need to," Spike walked over making a stand in front of the white alicorn that towered over him. "Naruto hurt Twilight emotionally which caused her to run into the forest. Naruto didn't understand what she said to me when she told me how she felt about him, but he heard the first things and immediately thought that Twilight hated him. He decided to return the hurt I guess."

Rarity pulled Spike over away from the alicorn, "Don't mind him princess Naruto would never intentionally hurt Twilight." Rarity said trying to keep Naruto alive seeing the rage on the alicorn's face. "Naruto after realizing what he had done didn't hesitate to go after her. He neglected everything else we said and went straight after her."

Whatever Rarity tried to say to calm her down didn't work, it only made her angrier. She decided that when this colt came out she would have a personal conversation with him. She wasn't going to let her star pupil and cherished daughter that she thought of her as be hurt by some stupid colt.

Suddenly the bushes started to rustle at the edge of the Ever Free Forest. Everyone looked over and watched the lavender mare come out with an orange colt on her back. Twilight breathed heavily as everyone crowded around her. She pushed past them all and almost did until her eyes fell upon the white alicorn.

"Princess Celestia?! What are you doing here?" Twilight asked completely forgetting that she was coming to see how she was doing with her studies. "Princess I would love to talk but I have an emergency here," Twilight gestured to point out Naruto on her back, "he really needs to get some rest so I am taking him to my place. It's the least I can do for him after what happened."

"So this is Naruto?" Celestia asked feeling her rage build even greater. Twilight looked at her teacher confused and then nodded her head. Celestia's horn lit up and Naruto flew into the air. "I will make you pay for hurting my student!" She threw him to the earth and caused his body to almost hit it if not for Twilight's magic which stopped him inches from the death that he was certainly faced with. "Twilight?"

"Naruto!" Twilight let her magic go and rushed over to the fallen colt. She used her magic to put him back on her back and glared toward the princess. Her tears stung not only her eyes but the princess's heart as well when she saw her student/daughter run toward her home with the colt that had hurt her so much.

"Can somepony please explain to me what just happened?" Celestia has never seen Twilight look at her with such hate before.

"Twilight is in love with him. No matter what we say even if we were to tell her that he was going to kill her in her sleep she wouldn't believe us." Rarity said trying to put it straight which she never does really in my observation of her. Celestia looked at her confused because she hasn't ever felt this before now, this pain that came from her student looking at her with such a hate.

"Princess," Spike decided that this was a dragon's job to explain, "Twilight didn't want to accept the fact that she liked him. She denied the truth even when we all threw it in her face. She refused to believe it yesterday but for some reason today something else happened that changed her. She went to Naruto's and came back with confusion and worry. She couldn't believe that Naruto hated her. She helped him and he hated her, how could she understand that. What she finally understood when her chest finally started to ache like crazy, according to her, is that she was in love with him. She came right out and told us how much it hurt her to not be near him alone."

"You're saying that my daugh-student fell in love with the colt after a full day of knowing him?" Celestia couldn't believe how much had happened yesterday.

"Yes your highness." Discord decided that he should share what he knew, "From what I saw she not only in love with the colt, she's ready to give her life for him. I don't know why he means that much to her and I'm quite positive that neither does she but she doesn't care. She's just like me in that respect your majesty. I wouldn't let anyone harm Fluttershy without me doing anything. I would annihilate any fool who dared to harm my beloved Flutty Wutty." Fluttershy smiled looking away and blushing like crazy. "I'll die by the night before I allow anyone to hurt her."

"You're telling me that Twilight could go ballistic if someone she thought would hurt Naruto did? Is that what I'm hearing right now?" She was now getting angry at the simple pony folk and she rarely did this. Normally she is very cool and collective around them.

"Princess we only wanted her to accept what was going on in her heart." Rarity said trying to get her to calm down again. "Twilight is probably worried sick about him because of the fact he is unconscious. If I were Twilight so deeply in love I would do the same thing maybe worse. I think it's because you are her teacher that she didn't do anything."

"Are you saying that she might have struck me if I weren't such an influence on her life?" Celestia couldn't believe what was being said right now. Twilight, going at her for trying to look after her? "I must speak with Twilight now I will see you all at her house."

"I don't think that's a smart idea Princess Celestia." Discord said getting in her way.

"Discord move before I make you move!" Celestia was in full protective mode now. I can't believe I'm making her like a mom but it definitely suits someone like her if you ask me.

"Again, not a good idea. Normally I'm all for chaos but Flutty tells me I need to stop it or no sweets from her which is just not possible. Now, back to the subject, you just threw the colt she's crazily in love with into the air and possibly plummeting to his death if not for her magic. Think about it, she may not welcome you with open arms." Discord was making several points which is a little freaky coming from the guy who does chaos for a hobby, well used to anyway.

"Come with us princess maybe we can calm her down so you can talk." Applejack said getting in front of everyone to lead them all back to Twilight's house.

"If you all think it is the best course of action than I shall follow you. I just hope Twilight is going to be alright." Celestia began to wonder if this Naruto character might hurt Twilight emotionally. Then she thought if he did that she would deal with him personally. She followed in last place behind everyone as they all now headed for Twilight's place.

Twilight threw the front door to her home open with her magic. She didn't care if it broke she could fix it later with more magic. All she cared about right now was taking care of Naruto the colt she was head over hooves in love with. She wasn't going to let anyone come between her and him. She wanted a chance to make up for what she did to him. She placed a hoof over his forehead and felt how hot it was. She quickly rushed to the sink in her home and got a cloth and damped it with water and rushed back to him and placed it over his head.

His breathing was normal but he still had a high fever. Twilight was worried that she may have been too late and Zecora's remedy wasn't going to work. She thought this over and over and as she did tears came from her eyes. She couldn't lose him, not now, not when she finally found someone to actually love. She has never felt this way about anypony until him. It took all of her friends and some soul searching to realize how she really felt.

She was so worried when he went after that beast, the roar that monster gave off was still ringing in her head. She had never heard it before from anything not even a dragon. It was demonic and completely evil. She hoped that thing was the Sneadlight and not something worse that put a curse on Naruto. She prayed with her hooves next to him that that wasn't the case she would give her life to free him of it.

Suddenly she heard a knocking at her door, but she hadn't closed it yet. She turned around to see everyone looking at her crying next to the unconscious colt. She wiped her eyes and stood up now knowing she might have to guard Naruto. She would defend him from even her own blood and Celestia. They all walked in including Discord. "What are you all doing here?" Twilight asked getting defensive.

"There's no need to get all defensive Twilight. We all just wanted to make sure you and Naruto were alright." Applejack said trying to get Twilight to ease up a bit. Good luck with that.

"The two of us are alright so can you please leave us alone?" Twilight asked feeling like they were only here to tell her to get rid of Naruto. "I'm not going to leave Naruto here to be defenseless because the princess is here. You all told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing! I won't leave his side ever!"

"Very well." Twilight's eyes widened as Celestia came from behind the group. Twilight got her magic ready in case Celestia tried anything to hurt Naruto again. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. "It is alright Twilight I see now how much you care about him. I'm very sorry for not listening to your friends. I have never felt love for any single colt or stallion so I did not know what you were feeling. I just….you're like my daughter Twilight." Twilight's eyes grew even wider as she was completely shocked with what Celestia just said. "It is true Twilight. Lately I have worried more and more about you. I am sorry for not telling you but I thought it to be nonsense. I did what I did because I felt like anypony who hurts my Twilight will answer to me."

"Princess I didn't know you cared so much about me." Twilight felt a little fluttering in her heart but not that much. She was more worried about Naruto. "Truth is Celestia this was all my fault."

"What do you mean Twilight?" Celestia now becoming the mother that she did got closer to Twilight and put a hoof on her shoulder. "It is not your fault at all if only he had realized how you felt maybe he would have not said those things. What exactly did he say?"

"He said that I was an eye sore, that all I'm good for is studying my books. The thing is that hurt so much but now that I know what I did to him I completely deserve it." Twilight began to cry and Celestia put her hooves around her hugging her as she cried. "He'll never like me now that I said all those things. I was so stupid! I should have just told everypony the truth but I was too stubborn to accept the truth. Now Naruto might die and it is all my fault. The only colt I've ever loved is going to die because of me!"

"Shhh, don't cry my dear Twilight." Celestia ran her hoof through her hair just like a mother would when she saw her daughter heartbroken for the first time. "The colt won't die and according to everypony here he went to that forest strictly because he wanted to make up with you."

"It doesn't matter what he did because he did that out of guilt and not out of love or even like Celestia! He won't ever like me ever! I'm just filth to him. I called him so many thing that I wouldn't be surprised if he put a ban on my existence." Twilight put her face in Celestia's wings as she cried and cried. Celestia couldn't believe how much it hurt her to see Twilight this way. "Naruto will hate me forever even with what he said to me in the forest. He said he cared about me but that was a lie I know it because he just wanted to apologize. No one could possibly forgive me for what I said!"

"Shut up." Twilight's head jerked around as she saw Naruto trying to get out of bed. He got out of bed breathing heavily. "I don't know where in your head you got that I hated you but I don't. I took on that monster because it was originally going for you not me. I took the attack because I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing you can't be out of bed." Twilight immediately used her magic and put Naruto back on the bed.

Naruto didn't let himself be told what to do. He forced himself out of the bed. "Twilight let me speak please." Naruto begged because he needed to tell Twilight something.

"I don't want you to talk until your fever is gone!" Twilight's horn glowed but her magic was blocked by Celestia. "Celestia?"

"I want to hear what this colt has to say about my student." Celestia wanted to call Twilight her daughter but it would sound too weird to everypony. "Naruto speak and be careful with what you say."

"I don't know who you are but Twilight isn't a student she's an excellent student." Celestia and Twilight both stared Naruto's way with wide eyes. "I don't know what you think about her, but I know what she is to me. She is the pony that saved my life. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be able to stand with you all here today. I owe her my entire life maybe even more but I'll get to that road when I do. Twilight had nothing to do with any of this. All of this mess was my fault for misunderstanding."

"Well then can you tell me why you went after Twilight when you learned the truth was it because you wanted to apologize or was it something else?" Celestia wanted him to spill everything or he would regret it.

"You're asking why I went to the forest to save her." Naruto's head fell when he said this making Twilight pull closer towards him as if he was over tons of people. "I went there because I wanted to save her. I could worry about apologizing later all I cared about was saving her. I fought off twelve timberwolves without breaking a sweat mind you and I could have taken on a thousand and still would be here standing. I'd give my life for Twilight. Who knows maybe I like her, maybe that's why I put myself in front of that monster's attack. Maybe that's why I went ballistic on it. Maybe that's why I sent it half way to the moon! I will never let anyone hurt Twilight the way I did, what I did was unforgivable and I'll never be able to forgive myself for it. But I'm willing to ask you Twilight can you forgive me for being such a jerk? Can you forgive me after all the things I said?"

Twilight tore out of Celestia's hooves and jumped at Naruto wrapping her hooves around his neck. Naruto although weak with fatigue allowed her to hold onto him. "Yes I forgive you Naruto." She whispered into his ear and he looked forward, "Naruto I should have told you when I first felt it but I guess I was just scared of being rejected. I'm in love with you." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. "I was so worried that you were going to die that I was practically panicking the entire time you were out. I was such an idiot. I was worried that you would never forgive me or that you wouldn't want my forgiveness. I thought you would rue the day you met me. I thought that you'd…"

Naruto put one of his hooves on her lips and quieted her. "You worry too much Twilight you know that right." Naruto said making what smile he could. He quickly fell and Twilight grabbed him in her hooves. "Heh I guess I should have listened to you huh?"

"You're reckless you know that?" Twilight said using her magic to pull the covers back the blanket and place Naruto in the bed. "Naruto why did you come after me?" Why is everyone asking the same damn question when it has been answered what five times!

"I told you I care about you. I promise you Twilight," Naruto took Twilight's hoof in his, "I promise you that no pony will ever hurt you no matter who it is. Even if I'm bed ridden for weeks I'll protect you even then. I said I would give my life for you and I meant it." Twilight began to shed more tears but then Naruto's eyes shut and his hooves dropped from her hoof.

"Naruto!?" She cried immediately thinking the worst. "She looked at his face and heard him still breathing. "Thank goodness I thought he was dead."

"Twilight you shouldn't worry so much about him. I think he can handle himself quite well." Rarity came up sick of being quiet after staying that way for so long. "I will say that the two of you do make a lovely couple although purple and orange aren't exactly colors I would mix." Twilight looked at her irritated and Rarity just ducked behind Applejack.

"Ya know she meant no harm by that Twilight it's just how Rare's is." Applejack said trying to help Rarity out. "Well I can also see how Rarity makes sense. You don't always have to be with him, but if you want to then you can, we won't stop you from following your heart."

"Thanks girls and I want to stay close to him but I wonder if he'll be jumpy around me now that he knows I love him?" Everypony in the room minus the sleeping Naruto hoof palmed their faces. "What did I say something wrong?"

Oh Twilight as oblivious as ever or am I thinking of Pinkie Pie, most likely Pinkie. "Twilight you have to stop worrying or you may scare Naruto off." Rarity said spitting out the answer when everypony seemed to be silent for a while. "He just told you not to worry and what do you do you worry. My dear you might scare him off before he even realizes he likes you."

"What he likes me did he tell you?" Twilight got in Rarity's face their foreheads touching each other as well as their eyes. "Tell me now or so help me…"

"Twilight he hasn't told us anything." Twilight got off of Rarity and went to Applejack, "Come on Twilight. You can't be like this you're our rock I guess. You can't go losing it when Rarity says Naruto likes you."

"Then why did she say it then hmm?" Twilight asked sassily. Yep, she has completely gone over to the scary love side, lord, Celestia help us all, well help Naruto.

"It's as obvious as it was with you dear." Twilight and Applejack looked at Rarity as Spike nodded his head next to her. "After seeing that display of affection from him I knew immediately that he liked you there's no mistaking it. I was right with you and I know for a fact that I'm right with him. Give him time and he'll come around."

"I can give him time besides it will take some time for his wounds and health to get better anyway." Twilight said softly walking back over to the colt she loved so dearly. She brushed his hair with her hoof.

"Twilight I want to speak with you alone." Celestia spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Could everyone please care to their own business now?" That sounded more like a sassy demand. Huh, Celestia trying to be a diva for you. Well she didn't really try I guess it was an accident.

"Alright princess, Twilight y'all take care and take care of Naruto we'll come by tomorrow to see how things are going." Applejack said leading the rest of the group out of her house. They shut the door and Celestia looked out a window to make sure that they actually left.

When she felt like they were far enough away she shut the blinds. "Twilight this is going to be the first time I say this but you have always been like a daughter to me. I have watched you since your first steps in magic and even before. During that time it became hurtful for me to see you in pain. I feel as though I were your mother and it hurt me when I heard that you had been hurt." Twilight couldn't believe what her teacher was saying, was she that important to her? "Twilight if it is alright with you I would like to start calling you both my student and my daughter."

"Princess Celestia what brought this on?" Twilight looked at her teacher in shock. She just asked her if she wanted to be her mother. Celestia looked at Twilight with this slightly saddened look. "Celestia I have somewhat felt the same way about you. You're always there for me when I need you. You constantly check on me and I have to write you about my accomplishments in friendship or just to tell you that I'm okay. You've always been my teacher but maybe I can think about calling you my mom, but what would my mother say about that?"

"If you feel that way about it you don't have to call me your mom or mother. I will ask her personally but if she says no I will understand completely. However I still wish to call you my daughter. May I Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia was practically begging her to let her call her daughter. Celestia wanted more to do with Twilight's life now, she wished she could stay in Ponyville to look after her now that she had to take care of Naruto but she had to be in Canterlot now but maybe later in life that could change.

Twilight walked over to Celestia and hugged her. Celestia was a little shocked by this gesture. But soon she wrapped her hooves and wings around the lavender mare holding her close like she was the only thing in this world. "Twilight, my dear sweet Twilight, call on me whenever you need me or whenever you need to talk to me." Celestia felt the sting of tears as Twilight tried to deepen the hug.

"I will…mom." Twilight looked up at Celestia who had tears in her eyes. Celestia felt joy like no other hearing Twilight call her mom. She was overjoyed, okay maybe a little too overjoyed but she didn't let it show because she didn't want Twilight taking it back.

Celestia stood up and walked over to Naruto and her horn started to glow. She used some of her magic to help take any reminisces of the poison that Naruto had been dealt with. Zecora's remedy would have killed all the lethal toxins but Celestia wanted to speed up the process a little bit.

"He'll recover a lot faster now but I must thank Zecora for making that medicine when she did. If not Naruto may have already passed." Celestia could only imagine the state that Twilight would be in if Naruto had died. She didn't want to think about it so she shoved those images from her mind. "I have to go back to Canterlot now Twilight. Write me a letter when he's doing better alright? I'll see you soon."

At that Celestia left the home of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight opened the door to her home knowing Spike was eavesdropping the entire time. Spike looked up at her and gave a sheepish like smile. Twilight just put a hoof on her forehead and shook her head in frustration. Spike ran up the steps and into his bed because he was exhausted from today. Twilight went back to the kitchen and got another wet cloth to put over Naruto's head.

She was happy but sad at the same time at that moment. She realized that maybe Naruto had feelings for her and he didn't even know it or maybe it was all just Rarity gibberish. Whatever it was she was certain though that she loved this colt. She was madly in love with him, whether she thought it was possible or not she found love in two days practically and it would only get stronger for the colt as she lived on. She smiled hoping that it would bring good hopes for her but she really didn't know what to expect all that she did know was that Naruto said some things then that really touched her heart.

She knew that no matter what happened that Naruto would always be with her in her heart. Suddenly she had a knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" She went to open the door and the second she opened it something flew in or rather somepony flew in. Twilight closed the door and turned around to see Rainbow Dash flying in the air above Naruto. "Rainbow Dash what are you doing here?" Twilight asked completely confused.

"Well Fluttershy told me that you were down in the dumps so I thought I'd drop by to see if you were okay." Rainbow said as she looked over to Naruto. "What happened to him?"

Well he came after me when I ran into the Ever Free Forest like an idiot and he ended up taking poison thorns from a Sneadlight and well here he is." Twilight didn't want to relive that moment where Naruto went at that horrible beast. She never saw the creature but if it could do this to Naruto who had so much strength than it had to have been horrifying.

"Eh, makes sense to me but tell me this now why did Fluttershy look happier than usual. I mean really happier than usual." Rainbow asked trying to get some answers for Fluttershy's strange behavior that for some reason now Twilight knew about.

"Well if she's happy than it probably has something to do with the fact that I told Naruto how I feel." Rainbow looked at her confused blinking her eyes twice. "I told Naruto I loved him just before he passed out again. I'm happy not to have that weight on my shoulders anymore. I can breathe easier but that doesn't mean I'm going to let anyone take him from me. I want to be the only mare that Naruto looks at but I know that there will be other mares that will be more beautiful than me and I'll have to accept the fact that Naruto may find them prettier than me."

"Ahh now you're just saying stuff. Look if Naruto likes you than it won't matter if any other mare is prettier than you. He'll see you before them all the time." Rainbow said shocking Twilight.

"Wow Rainbow I didn't know you could give love advice." Twilight said still in shock from Rainbow's response. "But what happens if you're wrong and he sees others before me?"

"I'll knock some sense into him if that happens. I'll always be on your side Twilight and don't worry about a thing. Applejack also told me that he said some pretty emotional things that made your heart go crazy." Rainbow said leaning in slightly getting at Twilight.

When Twilight realized this she blushed heavily. She couldn't believe that her friend was making fun of her for having these emotions. "Hey Twi I didn't mean any harm by that I just wanted to see how you'd react is all." Rainbow said heading for the door. "Well gotta jet got to fix Tank's helicopter wings or he'll be grounded for a while." With that Rainbow left the home leaving Twilight alone with Naruto unconscious.

Twilight then thought what if she stole a kiss from Naruto in his sleep then at least she could be content knowing that her kiss would be his first. "No," She said to herself, "if I'm gonna get a kiss from Naruto I want it to be given and not taken by force. I want him to want to kiss me and not the other way around."

Twilight felt the claws of fatigue as her body felt weak. She had done a lot in that day, much more than she thought she would do. She went to Naruto's side and lied down next to him. She faced the opposite direction in case he woke up. She wanted to be closer to him but until that day comes this was as close as she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Demon Awakens

Twilight awoke the next morning to find her hooves wrapped around the colt she loved. She looked at his neck and saw how his coat moved under her breath. She nuzzled up to him putting her nose against the back of his neck. Suddenly Naruto stirred and Twilight jumped away falling to the ground hard. Twilight felt embarrassed and was happy that Naruto wasn't awake when she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Um Twilight, why are you on the ground?" Naruto asked leaning over the side of the bed. "Also what exactly were you doing with my neck just now with my neck?"

Twilight shot up and began laughing like someone trying to hide something but she knew that he knew the real reason. "Well you know Naruto. I just couldn't help myself I guess. I mean I may never get a chance like that again so I thought I'd take it when I could. I am so sorry if it felt uncomfortable." Twilight was now really embarrassed. How could she have done that to him without asking?

"It's alright Twilight and actually it felt really nice to feel your nose on my neck. I know that sounds weird and you were expecting a different response but that's how it felt to me." Naruto smiled knowing that the mare standing in front of him loved him so dearly. He still couldn't believe it was true, the way that Twilight felt about him was like a dream. He just couldn't believe that Twilight told him straight up that she loved him. He didn't know what he could do for after what she did for him, but he would do just about, and I emphasize about, anything.

"Naruto are you feeling any better?" Twilight asked hoping that he was okay. "Do you still have any pain or aches?"

"Yeah," Naruto said trying to stand on his hooves but was greeted by an enormous amount of pain that flowed through each of his legs. "My entire lower body hurts like crazy but I can stand. It's not that painful, but it hurts like crazy as I've said."

"Then lie back down. Zecora told me that you would need a lot of rest. Celestia may have taken what remained of the poison but you'll still need to get rest and you can't go outside for a few weeks." Twilight said getting to his side to act as an anchor for him to stand up.

"Twilight there's something you should know about me. I am not one for just lying around but I'll stay close to you if it means getting top go outside." Naruto wanted desperately to get outside. He needed to get his strength back his way and no one else's way. Naruto was stubborn and is as stubborn as a mule.

"Naruto I don't want you hurting yourself." Twilight said getting closer to him. Soon before either of them knew it they were close enough to be kissing each other. Twilight blushed heavily along with Naruto who couldn't believe how close they were at that moment. He for some reason felt a strange force within in him at that moment and suddenly the pain in his legs were gone. Just like that it was over and done. However he still felt it in other places and especially in his head.

"Twilight," Naruto jumped forward away from her as his heart started to beat like crazy for the second time since coming here, "I'm sorry for worrying you I really am but I'm fine now. I think my powers from yesterday helped speed up my recovery. Listen I'm going to go for a walk if that's okay but if you want to come with I'm alright with that as well. It would be nice to have you along as company."

"Alright just let me get set and we can go alright." Twilight headed up the stairs to her room to get ready for her day with Naruto.

After about five minutes of getting ready they were in Ponyville walking side by side. Only problem was that Naruto wasn't exactly enjoying himself. "You know when I said if you wanted to go on a walk with me? This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Naruto said as a sweat drop covered the right side of his head.

"What do you mean this is what I had in mind." Twilight said smiling at Naruto. Every other pony in the town looked at them with quizzical looks. "You should be happy to be out with the girl who loves you."

"I don't know what of happy is but it's definitely not mine. Who would do this to someone they loved?" Naruto asked a little upset with her actually. He found it hard to believe that anyone who was in love would do this to anypony.

"Well I wouldn't know that because this is my first time being in love." Naruto was a little shocked that somepony as beautiful as her hasn't been in love before. Naruto was indeed Twilight's first ever love. Although, that wasn't what he thought until now. Naruto thought of her as a colt's dream a mare that any pony would be lucky to have so why didn't he feel that way about her? He didn't understand why he didn't feel lucky to have her inn love with him than with someone else. Why didn't he care about that? It was like the poison took something from him and he didn't know what.

"Naruto are you okay?" Twilight asked feeling worried which she didn't need to be.

"I'm okay. There's no need to worry, but can you take this thing off?" Naruto asked gesturing to his neck.

"Why? It's not like ponies are staring at us or anything." Twilight said oblivious to the fact that every pony around them was in fact staring at them. She finally took notice and asked, "Why is everyone staring at us? Is there something wrong with us?"

"Oh I don't know perhaps it's the fact you have a leash around my neck!" Naruto exclaimed as the collar around his neck jingled. "Seriously why the leash I'm not a dog!"

"I need to make sure you don't go running off somewhere and collapsing again. I can't spend the whole day searching for you." Truth is Twilight wouldn't have cared if she had to she just wanted a good excuse for the real reason she had the leash on him. She didn't want any other mare getting her grubby hands on her colt. Yes folks I am making Twilight for this part of the story a clingy jealous type. Don't worry though she'll change later, but how much later is the question.

"Really is that the reason?" Naruto asked not believing her for a second. He had a feeling he knew the real reason why she did this. "You just don't want any girl to her hooves on me do you?"

"Th-That's not true at all Naruto!" Twilight said thinking hard of how to respond to that comment. "I just don't want you to get hurt is all. Naruto I really am worried and I did say that I would take care of you until you got better and I plan on doing that."

"Does helping me include holding me against my will?" Naruto asked seriously but jokingly as well. He really wanted to know whether or not he would have any freedom from her. Twilight shook her head and Naruto found that to be a little strange. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to hold you against your will but I just want you close really. It would make me feel better is all." Twilight said blushing a little. Naruto realized he was right but the look on Twilight's face showed a different story. She looked like she was about to cry. Naruto wondered why for a little bit in the silence he was being given. Then he realized how much Twilight went through yesterday just to make sure he would survive.

"If that's all you're worried about then you don't need the leash or collar." Twilight looked at Naruto confused because she didn't understand what he meant. "I won't leave your side if that's what you want. I know how you feel about me and I can understand the insecurities you have because of it." Naruto held out his hoof to her, "You can trust me Twilight I promise I won't leave your side for the whole day unless you tell me okay."

"You better not be messing with my emotions Naruto." Twilight said as she made the collar and leash disappear. She fully expected Naruto to run off somewhere now that the leash was gone but he didn't. He stood there with a smile on his face as his hoof still stretched out toward her. She took hold of it and felt her heart go crazy. "Naruto please keep that promise for me."

"Hey I said I wouldn't leave you," Naruto drew Twilight into a hug causing her to gasp. "So don't go getting weird because you're worried I might betray you. I would never do that even if I forgot all about you."

Twilight heard this and she smiled at him and he smiled back. She put her hooves around him as they embraced each other in the middle of Ponyville. Everypony who was around them stared in awe of the passion they saw. Well it wasn't that much passion but a lot of ponies knew her and they knew she wasn't one to have a coltfriend. Twilight opened her eyes and noticed all the ponies staring at them. "Everypony is staring at us Naruto." She said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay at least they're looking at us for a better reason than the one they had before." Naruto said letting her go but Twilight wanted to be in his arms longer much longer. She threw herself against his chest as she couldn't help herself. She had thought that he would ditch her the second she let him go and he didn't he stayed right where he promised he'd be.

Naruto looked down at her feeling a tingle in his chest a tingle that felt more like an explosion. He put his hooves around her again for the second time today feeling like he needed to hold onto her or she'd disappear. He couldn't understand why he felt this way but he knew it was an okay feeling. He wanted to comfort her but to a point where he knew it would be acceptable to other ponies.

"Twilight," Naruto said pulling her off of him, "we need to get going and do the shopping for my house now. We can hug later alright?"

Twilight nodded her head because if she said what she felt she would have been labeled crazy in her mind by Naruto. She didn't want him having any reason to be away from her. She didn't want him to let her go because she felt like he was telling her that he didn't want her. Twilight put a hoof to her chest at that point because it hurt her just to think of such a thing. She hated this feeling, but she was new to love and she was only getting the beginning parts of it right now.

Naruto walked ahead but not that far because he didn't want Twilight bringing the leash and collar back. How she got that on him he still doesn't know. All he remembers is trying to turn left and having something pull at his neck. Suddenly he heard what sounded like Twilight yelping and his head turned faster than Rarity's would if she there was the greatest jewel ever. She was on the ground and looked to be crying, but no tears were coming from her eyes.

"Twilight are you alright?" He asked concerned about her. She hadn't done this the entire time so why just after letting him go.

"I'm fine Naruto it's nothing." Twilight stood up and walked past Naruto and headed to one of the shops alone with Naruto standing there alone to think about what could be wrong. Twilight went into the shop and looked at all thee furniture that they had and noticed a few things she thought that he might like but she wanted to be sure before she did anything. "Naruto," She said turning around finding that Naruto wasn't behind her. "Naruto?"

Naruto still stood where he was trying to figure out what he had done to her. When, suddenly, a unicorn mare, with orange and green locks of hair and a green coat, walked up to him. Her eyes were the color of a clear river. "Hello there handsome." Naruto took a step back in defense, who is this girl? "Oh I'm sorry did I scare you I didn't mean to." The mare suddenly looked timid, maybe she was bipolar. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you were cute is all. So what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my friend to pop back up that's all." Naruto was being a little defensive with this mare because she just came out of nowhere. "Listen I don't know who you are but why exactly did you come up to me?"

"First off you shouldn't ask a lady her name when you have yet to introduce yourself but I'll forgive you because you are so darn cute." The mare grabbed a hold of Naruto's right leg and held it close to her. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours basically mister handsome."

Naruto was now epically freaked out, not really freaked out, epically freaked out by this mare why did she look at him with those puppy like eyes? "My name's Naruto, can you let go of my arm please?" Naruto asked trying to get his arm out of her grasp but she had the grip of a gators jaw and she wasn't about to let go of him.

"My name's Lucy, Naruto. It really is a pleasure to meet you." She leaned her face closer to his and this look of mischief about her and that made Naruto scared slightly. "So Naruto do you have a marefriend?"

"N-No but why does that matter anyway?" Naruto asked trying to back away from this clingy unicorn. "Please let me go I really have to get to my friend before she starts to worry." Naruto did not want Twilight to see him in this mare's arms because she would get really mad if she saw this.

"Naruto!" Naruto froze as he heard a cold voice from behind him. Naruto's head slowly turned around to see Twilight with eyes of complete red. He is so screwed. Then before he knew it Twilight had her horn glowing. Naruto closed his eyes getting ready to fly off to some unknown region of Equestria. However he didn't fly anywhere in fact within a second of closing his eyes Naruto no longer felt Lucy on him. He opened his eyes to see that Twilight and Lucy were standing face to face as if they were about to have a showdown.

"What's your problem chick?" Lucy asked trying to walk back over to Naruto who was still shocked that Twilight didn't kill him for that. Twilight wasn't about to let this new mare get into Naruto's head, nor was she about to let her get close to him like she did. "Listen don't mess with me if you know what's good for you. I just want to take Naruto out for a good time is all. Something I'm sure you could never do."

"How do you know?" Twilight snapped back at Lucy with a slight darkness in her voice. "You don't know the first thing about him and you want to take him out on a date? I'm sorry but I won't let you take him from me."

"Oh I see you like him to huh?" Lucy said with this evil like grin. "Honey listen to me, he wants a full grown mare not some push over like you. You also don't have a clue who I am do you?"

"Even if I knew who you were I wouldn't care one bit!" Twilight had her horn glowing ready to go at it with this mare.

"Oh getting feisty are we now?" Well alright I can get feisty too miss foolish." Lucy stood on her hind legs and threw out her right arm in a very show offish fashion. "Let me tell you my full name puny mare. I am Commander Lucy Hockles of the kingdom of Taria. I have some of the strongest magic in all of Equestria. I am one of the most powerful unicorns around. Do you think you can beat my amount of magic

"It doesn't matter what you have I'll still take you down!" Twilight was ready for a fight which she normally tries to avoid. Twilight fired a beam of her magic but it only shot through air. She looked around to try and find Lucy but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where did you go?"

"Wow you must really be an idiot if you think that's going to affect me." Lucy was floating in the air shocking everypony who was watching their fight. Lucy readied her hind legs and kick hard into Twilight's rear area. She sent her flying across the street and into a house. Everypony who was watching cried out as they saw Twilight get thrown so easily.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he worried for Twilight's safety. His anger was slowly building up as he watched Lucy beat Twilight. "Come on Twilight don't tell me you're done already." Lucy said sitting in the air like there was a chair under her. "Come out of there!" Lucy's horn glowed and a bruised Twilight rose form the house she had flown into. "Oh dear me you're so weak, no wonder Naruto didn't go into that shop with you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Twilight used her magic and freed herself of Lucy's grip. Naruto could barely stand hearing this as a dark circle began forming around him. Some of the folk of Ponyville saw this and backed away from him. "Naruto was just thinking about something that's all you egomaniacal mare!"

"Oh are we going to start the name calling now because I have a few words I would like to tell you Twilight." Lucy flew at her landing her hoof against her face sending Twilight back to the ground. Twilight struggled to get up and tried again to fire a beam of magic at Lucy but she dodged it with tremendous speed. "Twilight you won't be able to beat me. You want to know why? It's because you're a failure at everything you do. Sure I may not know you at all but judging by how lousy you attack me shows how much of a failure you are. I can't believe Naruto would even associate himself with a mare as low as you."

"I'll have you know I'm the prized pupil of Princess Celestia, what do you gotta say about that?" Twilight snapped at her firing off another beam of magic which failed to hit its mark again.

"Oh Princess Celestia that fool of the sun that has nothing compared to our glorious king. I could probably take her on and beat her. I'm barely using any strength against you and you're just too easy to beat." Lucy had no idea what she was doing right now. The more she insulted Twilight the more anger that filled Naruto's body. The dark circle around Naruto began to ooze this black shadow that began to creep its way onto Naruto starting with his hooves. Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself at that point because he wanted nothing more than to plant his hoof in Lucy's face. "Why don't you just give up before I have to hurt you even more? You know that you're going to lose so why even try?"

"Because I love Naruto, and I'm not about to let some ugly mule with an ego, take him from me!" Twilight really should learn how to insult people especially the ones with big egos like Lucy.

"Calling me a mule now are you?" Lucy was really pissed off now as her whole body resonated with this green aura. Twilight saw this and couldn't believe how much magic was being poured out of Lucy. "No one calls me a mule do you hear me!" Lucy's magic went berserk firing off beam after beam at Twilight. They all hit around her but the shockwave from the explosions they caused was enough to stop even a rampaging dragon. Lucy stopped when she believed that she had used enough. She held out her hoof and brought Twilight out of the smoke and held her left hoof away from her. "Oh it looks like you survived that little attack." Lucy had lost it she didn't let anypony call her a mule. "I guess I'll just have to kill you now and take Naruto for myself."

Her left hoof glowed and a long lance appeared in it, attached to her hoof by a great magic. "Let's see you survive this miss star pupil." Lucy threw Twilight in the air and spun her lance in her hoof. Her smile was one of malice as she held her lance ready to deal the killing strike until she heard a strange growl. She let her guard down allowing Twilight to use her magic and teleport herself down safely to the ground. Twilight stood up and looked at Lucy who had this look of utter terror but it wasn't at her. Twilight looked to where Lucy did and saw a pony incased in a dark shadow.

She quickly looked around knowing that Naruto couldn't have left the area during the fight he wouldn't have done that. Suddenly she heard what was similar to a manticore's growl come from the shadow. The shadow began to come up sinking down from the pony's nose. The shadow dripped from the pony like he was dampened by water. With each drop that fell more of the pony became seen. Twilight's eyes widened as she saw the color of the pony. The pony's coat was a dark red with black lines flowing on the body that looked to be coming from the eyes which came out of the darkness. They opened showing a brilliant red encased pupil. Then Fire erupted around the pony and a single fox's tail came out of the red aura basking around the colt.

Twilight looked at the pony's cutie mark to the sign of what looked like a seal. She gasped immediately realizing who it was but she couldn't bring the words from her throat. Naruto stood there looking at the ground with his eyes full of hate. His head shot up and stared right at Lucy who flinched at this. Naruto disappeared from where he was and everypony watching wondered where he went. Did anypony think of looking behind Lucy? Lucy was shot down to the ground in an explosion of dirt and grass.

"Who the heck do you think you are colt?" Naruto didn't respond to Lucy's question. He only snarled at her which sent chills down Lucy's spine. Twilight watched in horror as this colt who she denied to be Naruto but knew it was him stared deathly at Lucy. "Well then perhaps you wish to feel the steel of my Equestrian Lance as well?" Naruto snarled again unable to talk because of the pain surging through his body. "Fine then eat this!"

Lucy darted at Naruto who she didn't recognize with her lance pointed straight at Naruto. Naruto held out a hoof and stopped the lance's forward assault. Everypony including Lucy was in disbelief in how a simple hoof could have halted an attack as forceful as the one that Lucy had just delivered. "That's impossible." Lucy said with wide eyes as the colt stared into her eyes with death filling them. She felt this odd feeling that she had never felt before. Could it be fear she thought?

Naruto stood up still his left hoof on the tip of the lance. He held out his hoof and a black spear with the blade that resembled a fox's face bone structure on the front end while a dual bladed dagger end appeared at the other appeared in his hoof. "No way you're the Equestrian Spear?" Lucy said now filled with even more fear than before.

Naruto slammed the back end of his newly acquired spear into Lucy's gut sending her flying up into the sky. Naruto chased after her leaving a crater where he jumped from. He held the spear with both hooves holding it above his head. Lucy opened her eyes to see the colt ready to deliver the blow and he did without hesitation. The blow sent her bolting toward the ground. She twisted in the air and pointed her lance at the ground. Lucy hit the ground but spun away from it using the lance as an anchor. She got to her feet and grabbed her lance as the colt diving for her from above kept coming down at her.

(Author's Note: Yes I am having Naruto use a spear, don't worry though he mainly uses his hooves to fight but I had to give him something more powerful to make even more of a badass.)

Lucy held up her lance ready to block the colt's attack but the colt wasn't aiming for Lucy skywards. Naruto landed on the ground just in front of Lucy and threw the spear into the air. Lucy followed the spear but was suddenly brought back down by a hoof to her side. Naruto landed hit after hit on Lucy as she cried out with each blow to her gut, sides and face. Naruto slammed his back hooves into her gut sending her back into the air. She cried out as Naruto grabbed the Equestrian Spear and bolted for Lucy. Naruto wasn't thinking he was acting out by mere impulse of anger. Naruto held the spear above his head one more time but instead of hitting with the staff part of the spear he was going to impale the dual dagger end into her.

"NARUTO STOP!" Suddenly the colt that Lucy was terrified of stopped moving and looked back at the lavender mare. The colt fell to the ground as did Lucy. Naruto got up right away as his spear vanished from his hoof. Twilight ran to him and put her arms around him. Naruto made this animal like grunt or gasp as she held him tightly. Naruto collapsed in her arms as his colors returned to normal and his seal became his red swirl again. "Naruto what happened to you?"

"Twilight is that Naruto?" Lucy asked still horrified by the fact that she was almost killed by the colt who she wanted more now than any other thing. "Was that thing that attacked me Naruto? Be happy that I can't fight anymore but we will meet again. I won't let you take him from me now. Not after learning the power that he has." Lucy disappeared in a bright white light that made everypony cover their eyes.

Twilight didn't pay any attention to Lucy's last words because she was now concerned with Naruto who lay in her arms completely unconscious. She used magic and placed him on her back as she ran back to her home. Everypony who watched that display was trying to figure out what exactly just happened as Twilight shut the door to her house. "Spike send an S.O.S to Princess Celestia right now tell her everything I'm about to tell you."

…..

Twilight paced back and forth as she looked over at the bed where Naruto lay looking normal again. She had no idea what had just happened or why Naruto acted like that. He was like this yesterday when they were in the Ever Free Forest but he didn't act like that. Twilight was worried that something horrible was happening to Naruto.

She soon heard a knocking at her door and she rushed to it opening the door to see her brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence who got in as quickly as possible. "So where's Celestia?" Twilight asked wondering where the mare who declared Twilight to be her daughter yesterday was.

"She's coming but we wanted to get here first and talk to you Twily." Shining said sounding a little different. "Now can you tell me why you risked your life for a stupid colt?"

"Naruto isn't a stupid colt Shining!" Twilight couldn't believe what her brother asked. "I told in my report that I was in love with him."

"You're in love with a monster like him?" Twilight's eyes opened wide as she nor anypony else notice Naruto stir. His eyes opened and they were immediately widened as he heard what Shining was saying to Twilight. "You're a complete idiot Twilight. How could you let yourself fall for someone like him? According to your report to Celestia you almost died because you didn't want another mare from a neighboring kingdom to take him. How stupid can you be?"

The black circle from before appeared under the blanket where Naruto lay, watching what he would have called a horrible sight. The shadow began to ooze back over him again. Twice in the same day, that is a little much even for Naruto's powers. However the powers he felt weren't as powerful as they were before, they felt stronger. His hatred toward the one who seemed to be scolding Twilight was increasing and so was the power that he had.

"Twilight how could you let this happen to you?" Shining wasn't giving Twilight any inch of relief he was angered that his sister would be so foolish. "How could this stupid excuse of a pony make your heart soar? There is just no way that could have happened. Unless you have a good reason, for actually loving him, than you will tell me, right now!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you Shining!" Twilight snapped at her brother which is something that she has rarely done in her life. Cadence shook her head and looked over to where Naruto lay to see his body being encased in a dark shadow. "I love Naruto and you can't tell me not to because I'd die before somepony took him from me."

Cadence started poking Shining back trying to get his attention for words seemed to get lodged in her throat. "Cadence one second alright." Shining wasn't done yelling at his sister. "Twilight I'm in love with Cadence as you know and we're getting married. You cannot tell me that you're ready to get married to this colt now. He's nothing more than some stupid burden on you. Celestia told me what he did but I don't trust him one bit. I don't want you associating with him do you hear me!?"

Twilight started to cry as she had always thought that her brother would support her when she finally fell in love, but he was now saying that she couldn't see him? She couldn't believe it as tears ran down her cheeks. Naruto saw this and the shadow grew in strength around him. Cadence saw this and started poking harder on Shining's back. "I said one second Cadence!" Shining said stomping closer to Twilight who put up a hoof in defense. Cadence looked at Naruto as his eyes began to fill with nothing but utter bloodlust. Cadence had never seen such a horrifying stare from any pony ever.

"Twilight I want you to get this colt out of this house and I don't want you ever to associate with him again. He almost gets you killed and then goes on a rampage after some mysterious powers he possesses appeared. He could have destroyed all of Ponyville if he hadn't been so focused on that Lucy girl." Shining was laying into her hard which wasn't the best thing to do right now. In fact he really needs to stop if he still wants to be breathing in a few seconds.

Naruto became completely encased in the shadow that had transformed him before. The red aura around him grew even larger than it did when Lucy had hurt Twilight. Now not one fox's tail appeared but three did as the light began to illuminate the room. Twilight immediately shot her head in Naruto's direction and looked in horror as what happened before with Lucy was about to happen again so soon.

"Shining stop please." Twilight pleaded hoping to stop Naruto's transformation.

"Why you don't want to hear the truth about that colt you love so much?" Shining asked not caring about the change in lighting from the room. All three of the fox tails began to lash out at everything knocking things off shelves and counters. "He is using you Twilight and I won't allow him to hurt you that way so even if I have to take you down to see that I will!" Shining didn't want to say it but he felt that Naruto had placed some spell over his sister and if he needed to knock her out to get her to come to her senses than he would.

"Shining you need to stop now please!" Shining's eyes became angry as she apparently didn't hear him so he decided to make his point now. He slapped his hoof across Twilight's face sending her to the floor.

Naruto rose from the bed standing on his hind hooves. Cadence watched in terror as the shadow around him began to fall off of him. Shining was about to say more to his sister when Naruto let out a demonic roar which sent Shining's head right to him. "What the heck?" Shining said as he saw the colt who was unconscious just a few minutes ago up and staring at him with a great lust for blood. Naruto darted for Shining vanishing from his place on the bed to just in front of Shining. He had his right hoof back and he slammed it against Shining's face not holding back.

The blow sent Shining through the wall and through at least three more homes. Naruto roared out again chasing after Shining. He wanted to make him pay for what he did to Twilight even if that meant killing him. His vision was nothing but red as he soon found Shining standing against a wall. He looked over at Naruto who was already on him. Naruto sent hoof after hoof into Shining's gut and chest as he was smashing him through the wall. He slammed his right back hoof into Shining's chin sending him skyrocketing into the air. Naruto had already given chase appearing above Shining with his hooves together. Shining was sent plummeting toward the ground and crashed into it with such a force that would have killed any normal pony but luckily he wasn't an ordinary pony.

Naruto crashed down next to him and grabbed at his neck throwing him back up into the air. Twilight and Cadence had finally found them as Naruto went up after Shining. Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing Naruto do. It looked like he wasn't going to stop bashing into Shining until there was nothing left of him. Naruto did the same thing that he did to get Shining into the air as he didn't give him a second break to regain his thoughts or exactly what was happening. Suddenly Cadence fired a beam of magic that hit Naruto in the back which stopped his assault on Shining as he fell to the ground. Cadence ran over to her stallion that lay there his mouth dripping blood and his chest full of cuts and gashes. She quickly checked to see if he was alive. He was, that put some ease to her heart but then she looked at Naruto who stared at her with the same bloodlust he had for Shining.

"Alright try me on for size Naruto." Cadence said darting into the air after him. Naruto roared again not seeing straight. Twilight got to her brother and saw the damage that Naruto had caused and was surprised that he was still alive which meant that Naruto was holding back! "Take this!" Twilight looked up to see Cadence hit Naruto with a blast of magic that didn't even phase him, but he made it look that way causing Cadence to come closer to try and increase the power she was hitting him with. When she got within hoof's reach he reached out and grabbed ahold of her horn and started to spin round and round as Cadence couldn't do a thing to stop him. He threw her down to the ground and headed right for her with both of his bottom hooves pointed for her.

Cadence landed hard into the ground but wasn't given a chance to recuperate as Naruto slammed his hind hooves into her smashing her into the earth. Twilight was horrified with what was happening. She was glad that none of her friends were here to see this because they would be horrified. Cadence cried out as her hind hooves had been broken in that one attack by Naruto. She looked at him as he approached closer and closer to her with eyes as red as evil.

"Stop right there Naruto!" Twilight and Cadence looked up to see Princess Luna and Discord above him. He roared chasing after them his fox tails lashing out at them. They spread out but Naruto wasn't fooled or confused he headed straight for the dragon who had thought he would stop and hesitate. Discord wasn't prepared for this. He snapped his fingers and a large wall of steel appeared but was immediately busted through by the strength that Naruto possessed. Naruto got to Discord and he grabbed his tail and he proceeded to slam his face into the ground. He did this at least five times as his body began to stress itself to pure destruction but Naruto was ready to die if it meant saving Twilight.

"Twilight!" Twilight turned around to see Princess Celestia looking just as horrified as she was. "What happened to Naruto this time?"

"I don't know! Shining started insulting me about my feelings for Naruto and then this happened. He's already taken down my brother and Cadence. Get Luna and Discord out of there they can't beat him!" Twilight shouted to Celestia worried that Naruto would end up killing everyone she loved other than him.

"I would but they did this on their own accord. And-Look OUT!" Celestia jumped grabbing Twilight in her arms and covering them both with her wings. They landed hard on the ground and looked past her wing to see Discord lying in the earth completely out of it. "Didn't Naruto stop when you called out to him?"

Twilight immediately remembered what happened when she called his name out he seemed to respond only to her voice. Twilight got out from Celestia's arms and ran toward Naruto who at the moment was beating Luna's face in with his hooves. "NARUTO!" Naruto stopped hitting as he turned around. His vision was so red that he couldn't tell it was Twilight as he darted for her. Twilight thought that Naruto was going to hurt her but she reached out to him and wrapped her arms around his neck even as he soared above the ground. She held on to him. "NARUTO!"

Naruto stopped then as his hooves touched the earth. She held him tighter as he began to see better. His color wasn't changing back but his vision had returned and he soon realized what he had just done. "Twilight?" He said pulling her forward. She had tears in her eyes as he felt his powers increasing as he felt like someone had hurt her.

"Naruto no more please. Don't fight anymore please." Twilight said looking into his eyes. "You've done enough now please just stop." Naruto turned around and saw the damage that he caused and was shocked by the damage he had done. "It's okay now," Twilight pulled his face toward her, "you don't have to protect me anymore you've done enough just go back to the Naruto that I love."

Naruto pushed off of her shocking everypony looking at them. Beyond Twilight's knowledge behind her stood her friends who had seen the entire fight. Naruto looked at the ground and couldn't believe that he had hurt Twilight. "Why is this happening to me?" He whispered to himself. He looked up to Twilight who tried walking over to him but fell to her side. He darted over to her and picked her head up. He thought he might have killed her and was about to kill himself when Twilight brought her arms around his neck. Naruto roared as he felt the sudden decrease in power.

"It's okay Naruto I'm not leaving you." Twilight said as Naruto's demonic roaring continued. "I will always be by your side. I will always love you no matter what."

As if those were the magic words, Naruto's colors began coming back as he wrapped his arms around her and tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Twilight I'm a monster." Naruto said to her as he couldn't even look at her back for what he had done.

"No you're not a monster you were just protecting me that's all. You just couldn't control yourself." Naruto looked straight ahead as he felt a pull on his heart. He had done what he had done thinking that he was protecting her but the way she said that meant something else. "Naruto you hurt my brother, his marefriend Cadence, Discord, and you even hurt Princess Luna." Naruto just let held her tighter thinking that she was about to say that she hated him. Shining rose from his crater wiping the blood from his mouth and looked over to see the colt who had bashed him in holding his sister.

Shining thought that he was choking her to death and fired off a blast of magic, that turned into a purple spear. Naruto heard the attack and pushed Twilight away as the spear shot into his back and out his chest. Twilight watched in horror as the colt she loved fell to the ground possibly dead as the spear in his chest disappeared. Naruto lay there his eyes closed and unbreathing. Twilight shouted his name as she took him in her arms. She used her magic to seal the hole in his chest and back that were gushing blood but she couldn't hold it for long. "Shining how could you!" Twilight cried as her magic faded and she put her head against Naruto's as she felt her colt was about to die right then in her arms.

Shining couldn't believe what he had done. Naruto wasn't choking her but holding her. He just launched an attack at the colt who loved his sister. Yes in that brief second of sacrifice by Naruto he realized how he felt about her and decided to repay her for everything she did for him by giving her his life. Shining got to his feet as Cadence flapped her wings over to him. He saw what he had done then he realized what may have caused this. "This is all my fault isn't it?" Shining asked himself and was responded by all of Twilight's friends coming over to him and saying yes rather harshly.

He felt the sting of tears come as he realized he just took from his sister what she held most to her heart. He asked himself how he could have said such things to her about Naruto. Twilight did the same to him when he fell for Cadence why did she deserve it? Shining wanted to die as everyone who Naruto had bashed in came up beside him. They all were bruised and bloody but not as bad as him. They all looked on to where Twilight cried out for Naruto.

"Naruto please, please don't leave me please." Twilight asked putting his head on hers. She didn't want him to go but she couldn't help him. "Why, why would you leave me? You promised me that you would always be by my side and you're going to die just like that. Please don't die Naruto. I don't want to lose you I still have so much I want to do with you. Please, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"

Suddenly Naruto's right hoof twitched and Rainbow saw this and pointed it out. Everypony there looked to see Naruto's arms wrap around Twilight. Twilight gasped as his embrace became greater. "Naruto?" She said pulling off of him to see his eyes open and a smile on his face. "NARUTO!" She threw her face into his chest as more and more tears came. However these weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of joy.

"Twilight I'm sorry for making you so upset. I finally realized how I feel. I love you to Twilight. I love you. The demon in me helped me see that." Naruto said brushing some of Twilight's hair away from her face.

"I don't care about some demon! I'm just happy that you're alive right now." Twilight said looking up at him.

"You have the demon to thank for that. If not for his powers I would probably be dead." Twilight pushed off a little until her lips were just a few inches from Naruto's. "He explained everything to me when I thought I was going to die. He made me understand why these powers come to me. My powers come out whenever you're involved. Whether it's when you hurt me or when I was worried about you, or even when you got hurt. Every time my powers came they came because I wanted to keep you safe. They knew before me how I felt about you and I'm an idiot for not realizing it myself."

"Naruto I'm even happier knowing that you love me but my brother doesn't want me to have anything to do with you." Twilight said as she wanted to do nothing but run away right now with Naruto.

"That was before I saw how much he cared about you." Naruto turned around to see Shining and Celestia standing over him. "Only somepony who is deeply in love would do something that crazy. Listen Naruto I thought you were just messing with my sister but after I saw what you did after I just yelled at her then I realized how big of an idiot I was. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have done this. I was being selfish when I should have been supporting my sister."

"Shining," Twilight whispered as Shining smiled at her with happiness. "Does that mean I can be with Naruto?"

"On one condition. He has to agree to never hurt any of us again no matter what happens to him." Naruto stood up and held his hoof out to Shining. Shining looked at the hoof then back to Naruto, "I'll take that as a deal."

"Shining I'm sorry for what I did to you and the one you love. I know how it feels to see the one you love get hurt." Naruto said going back to Twilight as he embraced her in his arms again. "I now realize that I have always loved Twilight since day one of being here. I should have realized sooner but I was an idiot and it took a demon to realize it."

"A demon?" Shining and Celestia asked together.

"Yeah he's a nine tailed fox demon, he told me to tell everyone hello. His name is Kurama. I'll explain everything later but right now I want to be alone with Twilight if that's okay with you all." Twilight looked at Naruto with shock, why did he want to be alone with her?

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen just yet Naruto. If there's something you want to tell Twilight then say it where we can hear you." Naruto looked at the two ponies and saw the others behind them.

"Okay but what I wanted to do was this." Naruto faced Twilight and planted his lips on hers. She gasped as his lips covered hers. Her eyes slowly closed as she got lost in the kiss with the colt she loved. Naruto pulled Twilight closer deepening the kiss between them. He wanted Twilight to know he meant what he said. Twilight definitely heard him alright. They pulled apart from each other and faced Shining whose mouth hung open. "I told you I wanted to be alone with her."

"Well that's fine for now but don't think I trust you fully. If you hurt my sister I will destroy you." Shining said as Cadence limped up next to him. "Be happy I don't kill you for hurting Cadence because I could easily do that right now."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did Shining. However I want you to know this. I'm going to marry Twilight one of these days." Twilight looked at Naruto with wide eyes and so was every other pony there. "I want to grow old with her. I want to have a family with her and live a nice peaceful life. I want to spend the rest of my days at Twilight's side."

"Naruto do you mean that?" Celestia asked him worried for her daughter. She had gotten the okay from Twilight's parents earlier in the day. Naruto nodded as he helped Twilight to her feet. "Well we'll see about whether I let you marry my daughter or not."

"Daughter!?" Everypony besides Naruto and Twilight looked at Princess Celestia with wide eyes and confused heads.

"Yes she is my daughter. Her parents have given me guardianship rights to her making her my daughter. Do not worry Shining you and Cadence are still getting married." Shining blushed because he wondered if this interfered with his plans with Cadence which would definitely have to be postponed after today. "Twilight you are the only thing that can control the demon within Naruto. Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid okay?"

"I will besides he only does stupid things when he feels like I'm in danger." Twilight said putting her hoof in Naruto's. "I won't allow anypony to have him but me. I will not care if you say no to us getting married when he asks me. We'll have our own private wedding if we have to." Twilight was hoping this wasn't some dream she was having because she died if all this was fake.

"Well knowing our sister she'll likely stop you dear Twilight." Luna said stepping forward. "We have seen the power that your colt possesses and we are impressed. We have not once seen such power, not even from Discord." Luna was making Naruto feel really disgusted with himself. "We do not mean to be rude Naruto we are actually complimenting you for your amazing powers."

"I don't know whether to thank you or not answer at all." Naruto said wanting to disappear. However now that his feelings were out he knew that getting Twilight off of him was going to be his biggest challenge. "Everypony, including you guys, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. I will explain everything the demon told me to you all tomorrow but for now I can barely stand even with the strength that Twilight is giving me."

"Really you could have fooled us you know." Discord said getting a hug from Fluttershy who was so happy to see that he was okay. "Well Fluttershy and I need to tend to some animals in the woods so if you'll excuse us." Discord snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared.

"Listen sugarcube," Applejack said stepping forward to Twilight, "if 'n ya need any help roping Naruto into submission call me and I'll help you. Someone's gotta keep him on a leash when he gets like that."

Naruto's head dropped as he remembered the humiliation he had to deal with earlier today. "I will Applejack and thank you. However I think putting him on a leash would be extreme."

"If you say so, I'll come by tomorrow to see how y'all are doing. See y'all tomorrow." Applejack ran off at that point heading for her home.

"Dearie when it comes time for your wedding do allow me to prepare your dress." Rarity said wanting to have something in her friends first love. "I will make you the most absolutely stunning dress in all of Equestria."

"I don't think you could make her look any more stunning." Naruto said looking at Twilight with a smile. Twilight blushed feeling embarrassed by what Naruto said. "But I think you can do it Rarity and I'll pay for everything when I get the money to do so."

"Alright then gotta get back home before Sweetie Belle ruins the place. Oh Naruto," Rarity got close to him, "like Shining said if you hurt my dear friend you'll see what a lady is truly capable of understand?"

"Yeah I get you guys. You don't need to keep saying it." Naruto said feeling like he was being attacked. The fight was over already sheesh. "I don't plan on hurting Twilight ever and I'll do anything to protect her."

"That's good now farewell." Rarity left trotting away like the fashionista she was.

"So you guys are finally a couple I see yeah!" Pinkie shouted jumping up and down. "I'm so happy that you're happy. I want to say how much happier I am but I'm craving some sweets and I need to get to the pastry shop. Bye!" Pinkie left in a cloud of dust. Naruto stood there looking confused while Twilight giggled about it.

"Well I guess all I can say is this," Rainbow said trying to keep her cool, "good luck you two." After that she flew off to wherever she went to.

Naruto smiled at Rainbow's comment because he felt he would need that luck if he was going to make it with Twilight. "We must return to Canterlot. Sister, do not take long. Shining and Cadence you should go see someone to have your injuries checked. Farewell Naruto may we meet again on different terms." Luna flew into the sky disappearing in the face of the moon that shown above them.

"Celestia," Cadence spoke to her aunt with hesitation, "Shining and I are going to stay in Ponyville until we recover if that's okay with you. Could you send somepony to look after the Crystal Empire?"

"I understand your wishes Cadence and will get right on that. For now go and find a place to rest. I believe Applejack will have room for you if you ask nicely." Celestia said winking their way. Cadence and Shining nodded to her and held each other as they needed the support from one another to even walk. They would be stuck in Ponyville for a while.

Naruto and Twilight looked up at Celestia thinking that she was going to give some harsh lecture about what not to do but instead she smiled winked and took flight leaving the two ponies in love alone. They looked at each other and smiled as their noses rubbed against each other.

"Twilight let's go home, together." Twilight couldn't be happier at that moment. Sure Naruto had pounded everypony she loved but it led to him finally realizing his feelings for her and that made all the difference up to her. "Twilight I think I won't be welcomed in Ponyville after what I did."

"Where did that come from Naruto?" Twilight asked confused as they stayed close together walking home.

"I looked like a monster to the ponies of Ponyville and I doubt simply waiting will make things better. I don't think ponies forget that well." Naruto said feeling like he'd never be accepted by the ponies of Ponyville after all his drama. He felt only going to a new town would ease his stress but he wasn't about to leave Twilight not when he finally understood his feelings.

"I think they'll forgive you they just need to see that even though you might be a demon you are good on the inside." Twilight said shocking Naruto. He didn't think she'd call him a demon. "Naruto I don't care if you're a demon just when it's about to happen tell me okay?"

"I promise you Twilight I won't hurt anypony you care about again even if I lose control like that again." Naruto said as they walked through the front door to Twilight's house.

"I know you won't hurt them because you're stronger than that demon Naruto and you always will be in my heart and in my eyes." Twilight put her arms around Naruto's neck as he stopped and looked into her eyes feeling more confidence in himself with each word she said. "I'll be with you so you have nothing to worry about."

Naruto closed his eyes as Twilight's lips covered his. He didn't move any part of his body as he wanted only his lips to touch her and nothing more. Twilight pulled closer intensifying the kiss as they both were lost to the kiss. Naruto always wondered why he didn't feel lucky to be around her. He now realized it was because he was in love with her and it was a miracle that they met. They pulled apart from each other to hear the gagging of a certain purple dragon.

"Spike was that about?" Twilight asked feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry I just didn't think this would happen this soon. I'm not really ready for it." Spike said smiling.

"Well Spike you better get used to it quick because I love Twilight and she's my marefriend if she's okay with that." Naruto said looking to Twilight for confirmation.

"Of course I'll be your marefriend Naruto only if you'll be my coltfriend." Naruto chuckled slightly because he thought he already was to her. Twilight picked it up and laughed at herself for thinking he wasn't to her.

"Okay do I need to be worried about you calling each other cute animal names?" Spike asked truly worried about that.

"No I don't think we're those kind of ponies Spike so you don't have to worry about that one bit." Naruto said holding Twilight's hoof. "Spike if it's okay with you and Twilight I'd like to live right here with you guys."

"You don't need to ask me Naruto. You could have barged in here any time you felt like it." Twilight was happy that Naruto was going to live with her and not in that old shack on the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Can I make one suggestion though?" The two ponies looked at Spike, "You two sleep apart until you get married so we don't have any relapses okay."

"We weren't planning on doing that. We love each other both dearly but we don't want to rush things right Twilight?" Naruto asked smiling her way.

Twilight nodded her head because she didn't want to say what she really wanted. "Oh and Spike he can help you get Rarity maybe." Spike looked up at Naruto and he down at him.

"I don't think I can help with that it took a demon to help me realize that I loved you Twilight. I think she needs to realize how Spike feels about him herself and not by somepony else's interference." Naruto basically stated that he wasn't going to help Spike because he didn't get any help really. The demon lived inside him so that doesn't count.

"It is late though so we should get some rest especially me. I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." Naruto turned and headed for the room he stayed in the day before when he had no other choice.

Twilight headed upstairs to her room and got to bed feeling exhausted but she was happier than she has ever been. Finally the colt she loved loves her and they have a possible future together. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

(Author's Note: This is not the end of the story there is still more to come. However Naruto and Twilight are no longer going to hide from what they feel now. They can finally be open with each other. They can finally be together. But will Naruto actually ask Twilight to marry him well you'll have to keep reading to find out.)


End file.
